The Journey of Five
by Celinachanz
Summary: Battles rage and problems appear. Will they ever make it home to Lorien? The final conclusion of the Lorien Legacies series. Warning: Spoilers alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Five's POV**

I was six when the Mogadorians attacked our planet. My father and mother were already killed when we boarded our ship. All I remember was that we thought the explosions were fireworks and only realised the Mogadorian's attack minutes later. I was bawling my eyes out when I saw a piken crush my father under its massive green foot. My Cêpan, Anita, had to drag me over to the other Garde and Cêpan so we could board the ship. We barely made it. As we left the port, I turned back and saw the tail of another ship leaving the same port. I didn't think it was something important so I didn't tell Anita anything. Our trip to Earth took a year so we spent our time socialising with the other Garde and Cêpans. The oldest Garde was Number One. She was twelve when we left Lorien. I felt sorry for her because the Mogadorians would be after her first. I saw Anita talking to a Cêpan who was holding a small girl's hand. She was slightly younger than me and had long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were large and doleful and she was trembling in fear. I skipped over to her and told her I was Five. 'I'm Seven.' She replied quickly then turned away. I gave Anita a quizzical look then walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little girl snatching a toy truck from a small boy when he wasn't looking. 'Put that back.' I said to her. She glared at me then tucked the truck into her pocket. I stomped over to her and shoved her shoulder. She fell to the floor and started to cry. 'Baby.' I said then tore the truck out of her pocket and returned it to the little boy. 'What's happening?' Anita called as she raced over. 'That girl tried to steal that boy's truck so I told her to give it back but she wouldn't listen then I shoved her over and she started to cry so then I said that she was a baby then she cried some more then I tore the truck out of her pocket then gave it back to the boy.' I said in one breath. 'Whoa whoa, one sentence at a time.' Anita said. She bent down to the girl. 'Are you all right?' she asked. The girl nodded, wiping a tear out of her eye. She pouted at me and turned back to drawing her picture. 'Five, next time, don't be so rough. She's only a little girl. She's Six and the boy is Four.' Anita told me. 'Fine.' I said and turned away. Suddenly, I heard all this screaming coming from Four and Six. Four was screaming at her for trying to steal his toy truck and Six was screaming that she wanted it. 'GAH! WON'T THOSE TWO BABIES EVER SHUT UP?' One roared from the other side of the room. She stamped her foot on the ground in frustration and the floor shook violently. One gasped and jumped back. 'Wh-whaa-what just happ-happen-pen-pened?' she stuttered. The floor was still shaking and all the plates were committing suicide by jumping onto the floor and smashing. One's Cêpan looked at her. 'I think you've developed your first legacy. You have the Legacy of Seismicity.' She said. One grinned. 'Now I've developed my legacy, I can use it whenever I want!' 'No!' her Cêpan yelled. 'This was the only ship left. I am not going to allow you to destroy it with your Legacy! Unless you want to be stranded in space for the rest of your life, I suggest you don't destroy this ship!' One's Cêpan glared at her and stalked out.

We had been on the ship for two weeks when One's next legacy came. She developed telekinesis which all of us would develop eventually. Every day, she walked down the hallway while picking up things without touching them, bringing things over from five metres away. She even picked up my chair while I was sitting in it, making me spill cordial all over my favourite dress. I stormed over to her but she just pushed me back with her telekinesis. I gave up trying to get to her and sat down and wept. One came over and used her telekinesis to dry my dress. I looked up at her with big eyes and she came down and swept me up into a hug. 'I'm sorry.' She said. 'Okay, apology accepted.' I sniffed and got up to get myself another glass of cordial.

We arrived on Earth one year later. Anita held my hand and we got off the ship. All of us stood together and saw a man dressed in a white robe coming towards us. All of the Cêpans raced towards him. 'Carter!' they cried. He smiled and walked over to us Garde. 'Hello and welcome to Earth. I am from Lorien and have been assigned to Earth to help you. As you all know, the Elders have cast a charm over you all. You can only be killed in order, as long as you do not make contact with another Garde. In my pocket, I have nine cards, each with a different country on them. Once you get there, you will possibly meet a human Loric ally. They will help you settle down to Earth and protect you. Over there are nine vehicles. Use it as transport to take you to your destination. Take a card.' Each of the Garde stepped forward and retrieved a card from his grasp. I walked back to Anita and flipped the card over. The card read: The Bermuda Triangle.

**Eight's POV**

I was scared when the explosions began. The Mogadorians had finally decided to take over Lorien. I was bundled onto a ship and we began the long journey to Earth. I never really knew my parents. They were always out, busy training for 'the long awaited day'. I never really understood that concept but I certainly do now. My best friend was Nine. He was about a year older than me and much taller. He had jet black hair and seemed to intimidate the other Garde even though he wasn't the oldest. He was always smirking and showing off to everyone else. That was what made him my best friend. He was adventurous and we loved going on our 'secret trips' around the forest of Lorien. Of course, now that the Mogs had bombed our entire planet, there were no more forests for us to explore. We couldn't do that on Earth either. We had to stay hidden.

I wasn't a big standout amongst the other Garde. I was a scrawny, thin boy with dark ashen skin. My eyes were large and they changed colour according to my emotions. I was eight when we left so I was one of the older ones, One being the oldest. I was very impatient to get to Earth. I always dreamt of defeating evil Mogs single-handedly with all my amazing legacies. I should have known that would be a fantasy. Mogs were a bit harder to kill than with just a flick of the wrist. If they were that easy to kill, not so many lives would have been lost on that terrible day. My mother's dead body still haunts me in my dreams. I always run to Shirley, my Cêpan, for comfort. She's just like a mother to me. My mother was best friends with her and trusted her to look after me. That's how she became my Cêpan. A year later, we arrived on Earth and we all stumbled off the ship, not used to being on still, firm ground. The smell of wild flowers and grass filled the air and I looked up at the sky, which was dotted with twinkling stars. A middle aged man named Carter came over to us and told us to pick a card then use the vehicle to get to wherever the card said. I messed up the cards and found one that I thought was lucky. I raced over to Shirley and flipped over the card. It read: 'Honolulu, Hawaii'. 'What a weird name! It must be a weird place too.' I thought. I was soon to find that it was practically holiday paradise, but filled with active volcanoes.

_**A/N: How did you like the first chapter? I decided to make this more about Five so you would have a better understanding of how I pictured her. I will take turns with different Garde's POVs, but review or PM me of which Garde you would like me to do first! I may possibly skip a few years forward between chapters because the action begins after all the Garde except Five meet up. Toodles for now! Please review! XD**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Six's POV**

We'd been on the ship for a year when we got off on Earth. Carter held out nine cards and I chose one with gold lettering. The card read: Santa Monica. Katarina, my Cêpan, shrugged and walked over to a dirty white truck. I looked around, glared at Four one last time then followed Katarina into the vehicle. It started up with a roar and we took off down the dirt path. 'What is Santa Monica like? Is it like Lorien?' I asked curiously. Katarina laughed. 'No, it's nothing like Lorien at all.' She replied. 'It's reasonably warm and it has lots of beaches. It gets quite cold in winter though. But I think you'll like it since you love the water.' 'Oooh yay!' I squealed. 'I'll swim so fast on the beach that I'll be a blur in the wate-' 'No, we can't let the humans know our abilities. The Mogs could possibly follow us here and if we're on the front page of the news, it won't take long for them to find us.' Katarina replied. 'But I thought we could only be killed in order!' I protested. 'I know, but if they find us, they may torture us for information or just capture you until One through to Five are dead.' Katarina explained. I shivered at the thought. 'Can we change the subject?' I asked. 'Sure.' She said.

We sat in silence for most of the twenty three hour drive. Katarina's eyes were red and puffy from having been awake for so long. At least I got to doze off in the truck. We gathered our belongings and walked up to a warm, cosy, but empty house. I grinned cheerfully and skipped up to the front step. 'KEYS!' I screamed in delight. Katarina shook her head in disbelief. 'I didn't think you'd be this excited.' She muttered as she handed me the keys. I ran inside, threw the bags down and went to explore the house. It was a two storey house made of bricks and was surrounded by tall, thin trees. I bounded up the stairs and saw a massive bedroom with an awesome bouncy bed. 'Hey Katarina, can I have this room? PLEASE?' I pestered. 'Wait a second.' She said as she came up the stairs. 'I haven't even seen it yet!' 'Well hurry up then.' I said and tapped my foot on the floor. Katarina arrived at the top of the stairs and rolled her eyes at me. 'Fine. You can have the master bedroom. Just don't blame me if it starts to feel a bit lonely.' She says then leaves the room. I run down the stairs and haul my bags up. 'Katty, can you help me put the sheets on the bed?' I ask. 'Okay, why don't you sort out your other things while I do that?' she says. I unzip my bags and hang up my clothes in the drawer. Katarina finishes making my bed and she goes to unpack her bags. I open the window and breathe in the crisp, spring air. I stuck the top half of my body out of the window and imagined I was flying. 'Whee!' I cried. Suddenly, I erupt in giggles as someone tickles me from behind. 'Come on, you're not a bird. Let's have some dinner.' Katarina smiles. We hold hands and walk down the stairs.

**Nine's POV**

The card that I picked read: Alice Springs, Australia. It sounded like a cool place. There must be a lot of trampolines around, seeing as 'springs' was half of the name. Sandor dragged me to the truck but I resisted because I wanted to go with Eight, as he was my best friend. 'Why can't I go with Eight?' I whined. 'We're not allowed to.' Sandor replied. 'But WHY?' I asked. 'We can't break the charm. If two of you meet, any of the nine can be killed out of order. It's important that it doesn't happen.' Sandor explained. I pouted then followed Sandor to the truck. We arrived at the airport and we booked a flight to that weird place called Alice Springs. It took a while to get there. I spent most of the time on the plane pretending to kill Mogs and I earned a lot of strange looks from the other passengers on board. I glared at them all. I was more powerful than all of them. Why should they stare? The stewardess came up to us and asked if I would like the beef with vegetables or the chicken with noodles. 'Three beef and two chicken please.' I said, seeing how small the portions were. 'Oh, I'm sorry; we only allow one serve per passenger.' She said in her silly voice. I ripped off my seatbelt, stalked up to the food cart and tore five packages off the tray. I then kicked the cart down the aisle and it crashed into the bathroom. All the food packages fell off and the stewardess gasped and rushed down. 'Serves her right.' I said as I tucked into my first package. Sandor just shook his head and looked down at his meal. We stepped out of the plane into blistering heat. A sign stood ten metres away and it read: Alice Springs. Enjoy your stay here. I looked around and all I could see was orange sand. A few colourful specks stood out in the distance. 'Let's go over there!' I yelled and pulled Sandor's hand. We reached the community and got given a room. When we had safely locked the door and put our bags away, Sandor gave me my new identity. My new name was going to be Jonathan Coates. Sandor's name was Trenton Coates. Our story was that my mother had died in a car accident last year and that my father was a science researcher. We had supposedly come from Alaska and moved around a lot. We'd decided that I wouldn't go to school. Sandor thought it was too dangerous, as this was our first move and that we would concentrate on my training. We transformed the room into a combat gym, moving aside the couches and replacing it with crash mats, sand bags and obstacles. I would train for eight hours a day then training was followed by academic studies. I would demolish our food supply almost instantly, so Sandor had to keep running to the local food store to buy more. This continued for nineteen months when Sandor said that we should move. It was easy for me because I hadn't made any friends or connections with the people in the village. We booked a flight headed for Cuba, as the weather was pretty similar to Alice Springs. A helicopter came to take us to the nearest airport, which was in Sydney. We boarded the plane and flew for twenty straight hours. I was nine at that moment which meant that I still had a few years before my first legacy would arrive. Jetlagged and tired, I slumped down in the hotel room and fell asleep immediately. I woke up the next morning to find to find Sandor scouring the news for any suspicious activity. He had already transformed our rec room into a combat gym, complete with all the equipment. I went to get myself a drink of water so I turned on the tap and filled the glass. I was about to tip the water into my mouth when Sandor yelled 'NO!' I raised my eyebrows and looked at Sandor for an explanation. 'You can't drink water out of the tap here. It's most likely pollute-' He didn't get to finish his sentence because I dropped to the floor screaming and clutching my ankle. The glass I was holding dropped to the floor and shattered, spilling water everywhere. The water flew onto my ankle and I heard a sizzling noise as it made contact with my skin. Sandor had flown out the door and was back instantly with a first aid kit and numbing cream. He squeezed it out and applied it onto my ankle. The numbing cream did its job. I could only feel a slight tingling as Sandor wound bandages around my ankle. 'What happened?' I asked panting. Sandor looked panic stricken. 'One is dead.' He said then rushed out of the room. Next thing I knew, we were on our way to Chicago.

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter Two is here! As you can see, I am being quite accurate with the ages and places, as to not confuse you guys. As I said, there are spoilers in this story! I'd like to credit SugarQueenLL and GothGirl69 for reviewing and following this story. Also credits for Steven-B and Iriseha for reviewing my Hunger Games fan fiction! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Chapter Three will be coming very soon, possibly tonight or maybe tomorrow. Please review! Luv you all,**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Four's POV**

_Paradise, Ohio. _That's what the card read. But Brandon had other plans. 'We're not going to Paradise, Four. We're going to the Southern Himalayas. I think it's best if we isolate ourselves for the moment.' He said. I didn't argue. I had no idea where Paradise or the Southern Himalayas were. They could be in outer space for all I knew. I dozed off halfway through the trip and woke up to the sight of massive snow-capped mountains. Brandon handed me a big puffer jacket and pants and told me to put the hood on. 'But I'm not going to even feel the cold!' I protested. 'That's the point. You might be seen not feeling the cold and draw attention.' Brandon explained. He then handed me a piece of paper. 'Your new name will be Hunter Kings. I will be Henri Kings, your uncle. We have to pretend that your parents died in a house fire and I was told to take care of you. Remember it.' Henri said and pocketed his wallet. We drove up the mountain to some huts halfway up. We rapped on the door and a big man came out. 'Hello, welcome to the Himalaya Huts. How can I help you?' he asked. 'Well, we're looking for some accommodation. We're hiking up you see.' Henri said. 'What are you taking a tiny kid up the mountain for?' He says astonished. Henri glared at him. 'Just give us a room for two.' He said and ended the discussion. The man showed us to a large room at the end of the corridor. 'Enjoy your stay at the Himalaya Huts. We are very hospitable.' He said and left the room. Even though my strength hadn't developed yet, Henri started to train me even though I was only four. We practised out in the snow out of people's view, throwing punches and kicks everywhere. After training, I was famished and ate a lot at the huts. Because I ate so much, Henri had to pay extra. But that wasn't a problem because the Elders left us a bag of Loric gems that we could trade for money on Earth. Henri told me that it would last us ten lifetimes, if not more. We ran up and down the mountain every day, punching trees and stones along the way. I grew stronger each day as Henri nurtured and trained me. About eight months from when we moved here, a big mob of people came to the Himalaya Huts. We couldn't risk being discovered so we moved. We packed up all our things and jumped into the truck. Henri drove the truck down the mountain and we headed off to a place called Beijing. Apparently they had nice Peking Duck. Whatever that was...

**Seven's POV**

Adelina told me that we were heading to India. I had no idea where that was so I just sat back and enjoyed the ride. Once we got there, we got out of the truck and were attacked by a massive cloud of flies. I used my book to swat them all off then held Katarina's hand as we pushed through the crowded markets of India. I spotted many stalls with colourful sauces and food in trays. 'Can we eat that?' I asked. Adelina laughed. 'You can if you want your mouth to burn for the next three hours.' She warned. 'Okay! Can we get the red thing with lumps over there?' I asked cheerily. Adelina sighed and walked over to stall. 'One chilli curry please. Oh, and one cold bottle of water as well.' She told the person behind the counter. He nodded and proceeded to scoop up the red lumpy thing into a dish. He dug into a fridge and pulled out a bottle labelled: Mount Franklin. Adelina smiled and paid for the food and drink. 'Here you go, enjoy!' she said as she handed the dish to me. I picked up the food with my hands and dug in. As soon as the food reached my mouth, I spluttered and my eyes watered. My mouth felt like it was on fire. Adelina handed me the bottle that was labelled Mount Franklin and I gulped it down. The fire in my mouth started to die down after a while. I rubbed my eyes to dry them and the fire spread to my eye. 'AAAA!' I screamed and continued to rub my eye some more. 'Open your eyes.' Adelina commanded. I opened my eyes the best I could and Adelina threw water all over my face. The throbbing in my eye started to fade. 'Still want some more of the red stuff?' Adelina teased. I glared at her and pushed the dish away. She handed me the water and started eating the red stuff. 'Indians call this stuff curry. It's made of spicy herbs and chilli. You just happened to pick the red one. That's the spiciest. It's red because of all the chilli that they put in.' Adelina explained. 'The yellow one is mild. They use saffron instead of chilli. Maybe we should try that one next time.' She said. I nodded and stood up. I took Adelina's hand and we made our way to the nearest accommodation house. Adelina paid for the rooms and we walked up the stairs. I turned the key in the lock and the door sprang off its hinges. 'What…' Adelina muttered as she screwed the door back on. I walked in and sat down on the bed. The bed frame broke. I looked at Adelina for help and she was holding back laughter. It was only then that I realised how ridiculous I looked. She helped me out and we took the mattress off. Adelina laid it on the floor and I went to take a shower. I caused a lot of destruction. I pulled the taps off, the sink, the shower curtain and even the toilet seat. It looks like we'll need maintenance work. Adelina walks into the bathroom and explodes with laughter. Literally everything is broken. I wrap my wet hair in a towel and sit on the mattress and draw in my diary. Fifteen minutes later, I hear Adelina screech and I sit bolt upright. I dash to the bathroom door and throw it open. There is water spraying everywhere. Adelina emerges from the shower wrapped in a towel and she starts to laugh. I look behind her and discover that she has pulled the shower head out of the wall. I walk out of the room and call for maintenance. Five men arrive at the door and I show them the damage. They start to laugh and say we can take another room on the fifth floor. Adelina and I take our bags and we discover that this room is slightly better than the one we previously stayed in for twenty minutes. This time, the shower is made of glass and has a door. And it doesn't come off. The bed doesn't cave in. The toilet seat stays on. I sigh in relief and go to sleep.

The next morning, I wake before Adelina does and I take a quick shower. The drain seems to be slightly blocked… I finish up and close the shower door behind me. I blow dry my hair and come out. Adelina is sitting on the bed and yawning. 'Morning sleepyhead!' I say and she smiles. We go down to the café for lunch and have mild curry, eggs and saffron rice. It was a pretty good meal for our first day in India. Adelina takes me out and we walk through all the shops on the street. She buys us a papery pastry called 'roti' and it is filled with delicious sauces. I much it as we walk along. We learn how Indian people dress. The women wear long saris and material over their heads. Adelina buys long scarves so we can blend in. Mine is patterned with black and red diamonds and Adelina's is patterned with turquoise and green stripes. We walk around for the rest of the day then return to our room. I take my towel and pyjamas and enter the bathroom. My eyes widen at shock at the shower. It is nearly halfway full with water. I cannot open the shower door without flooding the whole room. I must have left it on this morning. 'Adelina!' I call in a small voice. 'What is it?' she asks as she comes in. She gasps when she sees the shower. 'Come on, let's go to another hotel.' She says and we leave the room.

_**A/N: Haha! I was laughing so hard when I was writing the bit when Adelina and Seven were breaking everything! Thanks to GothGirl69 for reviewing both my chapters so far! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Chapter Four will be coming tomorrow!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just realised that Eight's Cêpan's name is Reynolds because I read Eight's Origin again to check. So Shirley has now become Reynolds ok? If I can be bothered, I will change Shirley's name in Chapter One. But I'm lazy. I really can't be stuffed.**

**Chapter Four**

**Five's POV**

'W-whhy have we been assigned to the most dangerous place on earth?' Anita stuttered. Carter smiled. 'You'll know how to get there. Take the plane there and fly.' 'WHAT? I'D RATHER SWIM THROUGH A SHARK INFESTED OCEAN THAN TAKE A PLANE TO THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!' Anita shouted. Carter just smiled again. 'You'll know how to get there. The plane has auto pilot.' Anita shook her head and took my hand. I waved to Seven as I got into the co-pilot seat. She gave me a small smile then got into a truck with her Cêpan. Anita started up the engine. 'I see you've made friends with Seven. She's a nice girl.' Anita commented as we took off into the sky. We'd flown for a while when I noticed that the winds started getting a bit turbulent. I looked out of the window and all I could see were grey clouds that got blacker the further we went in. Anita's eyes were wide and round. 'Prepare for some rough stuff….' The second she said that, a loud BOOM jolted us around. Lightning crashed around us and rain started coming down. Another lightning bolt came straight for us and we couldn't avoid it. It tore right through the back of the plane and caught fire. The wind spun the remains of our plane around and around. Rain pelted us as we dropped rapidly to the ground. 'CLOSE YOUR EYES, FIVE!' Anita yelled as we plunged into darkness.

'Five, Five. Wake up.' I fluttered my eyelids open and groaned. I was on solid ground. That was an achievement. Anita was sitting next to me with her hand on my forehead. I struggled to sit up and shook my head. A wave of nausea almost caused me to lie back down. 'Did I miss anything?' I asked. 'Nope. Nothing drastic. We just crash landed our plane on one of the islands in the Bermuda Triangle. Totally normal.' Anita joked. I rolled over and took a sip of the water that Anita offered me. 'Where are we?' I asked. 'Err…. I'm not too sure. All I know is that we're somewhere inside the Bermuda triangle. I guess that's where Carter wanted us to end up.' Anita replied. 'I'm going to explore.' I said, hauling myself up and brushing the sand off my clothes. 'You're not going to find much…' Anita muttered as she made a fire. Seems Anita was right. The island was fifteen metres in diameter, max and it was basically empty except for trees and a small stream running through the centre. I climbed a few of the trees and gathered these random brown, hard, circular and furry objects that grew on them. I plucked a few leaves here and there and tied them together with vine. I added a few flowers to the bouquet and decided it would be a nice present for Anita. I stepped out onto the sand and sat down with Anita. 'Here's a present for you.' I said holding out the bouquet of leaves and flowers. 'Aww, thank you! That was very considerate.' She said as she put the bouquet down next to her. I then held out the brown furry things. 'What are these?' I asked. Anita smiled. 'You'll love them. We had them in the deep forests of Lorien. They're called coconuts.' She picked up a rock and smashed it down on the coconut. After five attempts, it cracked open and Anita carefully poured the juice into one half. 'Try this.' She said handing me a piece. I sipped at the juice and my mouth filled with a clean sweet taste. 'Mmm!' I exclaimed and I drank a bit more. Thirty seconds later, I'd drank it all and I hadn't noticed. It was excellent. 'Bite the white stuff on the inside.' Anita suggested so I brought the coconut up to my mouth and took a bite. It was slightly crunchy and had the same sweet taste as the juice did. I decided that coconut was my favourite food. Anita brought some long planks of wood over. 'Why don't we make some weapons so we can hunt some meat to eat?' she asked. 'Sure. I'll make a bow.' I said, since I'd made them before when we were on Lorien. 'That's fine. I'll make some knives.' Anita replied and we got to work. Twenty minutes later, I'd made a reasonable bow and I went off in search of some stretchy sort of vine. I found just the thing in the forest. I walked back to our camp and strung the vine onto the bow. I use some sap to fasten it then carve a few arrows out of wood. Anita has just finished making her knives so we head into the forest. I take down a couple of furry things that live in the trees and Anita takes down some random bird with wings as well as some fish from the sea. We take the meat down to the fire and Anita cooks it. The furry things that I caught are quite juicy and tender. We decide to call them Flufflings. The fish are nice too. The flesh just falls off the bone when we bite into them. We decide to keep the birds for tomorrow so we don't have to hunt first thing. We sit back and enjoy the sunset. Suddenly, we hear a rustle behind us. 'Who's there?' Anita asks cautiously. A middle aged woman steps out of the trees wielding a spear, looking directly at us.

**Eight's POV**

Hawaii was pretty awesome. The beaches were golden and the sun shone brightly everywhere. Reynolds had arranged accommodation in a resort right next to the beach so we had a fantastic view. But we always kept the shutters closed. We sound-proofed the walls and set up security cameras. By day, we had the room exactly how we bought it. Couches, TV and bed all in the right places. At night, there were crash mats and training equipment hanging from the ceiling and scattered all around the room. That's the reason we sound proofed the walls. It wouldn't do any good if one of our neighbours heard us training at night and alerted the security guards. In the daytime, I did what usual eight-year-old kids would do. I body-boarded on the waves and played with the sand on the beach. Reynolds would sometimes join me in the water. Every day, we'd hike up hills into the forest for exercise then climb trees. Reynolds scoured the news everyday looking for traces of the Mogs.

In all the thirteen months we've stayed here, he hasn't found anything. I'm nearly ten now and we're still doing the same routine that I started when I was eight. I had recently learned how to surf and I was surfing on the big waves out in the sea. I saw a rip in the waves and I was heading forward to catch it when a blistering pain shot through my leg. I screamed and fell off my board. Reynolds paddled over to me and pulled me to shore. He draped my leg in a towel and rushed me back to our resort. I was holding back screams as he applied salves and creams to the burning sensation on my leg. I peered at it. 'What is it?' I asked hoarsely. 'We have to go. The Mogs have found One.' Reynolds whispers and starts packing our bags. This was our first move. I was terrified at the prospect of Mogadorians showing up at our resort and blasting everyone dead. Including me. Reynolds and I rushed to the reception, paid our weekly accommodation bill then ran out of the resort. We got into the truck and drove to the nearest airport. We bought tickets to Indonesia and got onto the plane. Reynolds checked out the whole entire plane before sitting in the seat beside me. 'We're safe. Relax.' I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_**A/N: Chapter Four is here! I had a request from Innocent Primrose Everdeen to write a little more about Five so I did! I hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way, if you see that I have slipped up with the ages, names or places, don't be afraid to review or PM me on my mistake. Any improvements or suggestions would be great! Toodles! XD**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

***Skipping a few years forward…***

**A/N: This chapter contains some spoilers from 'Six's Legacy', 'Eight's Origin' and 'The Fallen Legacies'. Also, some parts of Six's POV are stated in the movie and some are stated in the book. If you haven't watched it, WATCH IT!**

**Eight's POV**

We stayed for two years in Indonesia. Mysterious people with sunglasses and coats started appearing and we suspected they were Mogs. So we moved. We purposely chose to fly to India because there were so many people there and we could blend in. We were so close to meeting Seven, but luckily we didn't otherwise the charm would have been broken. I was fourteen when we moved there. We were staying in a run-down hotel in New Delhi and flies swarmed around us every day. I continued my training with Reynolds up in the mountains. I ran, practiced combat, climbed and meditated with Reynolds' assistance. A couple of weeks later, he told me to train first and he would meet me in half an hour because he needed to top up on groceries. 'Okay, see you soon.' I said and went back to my shadow boxing. Forty-five minutes later, Reynolds wasn't back so I decided to go look for him. I wandered around in the streets of India searching for any sign of Reynolds. I have almost given up when I see the familiar pattern of his t-shirt. He's on the road and about to get hit by a taxi. 'NO!' I yell and sprint full speed ahead. Normally, it would have taken me ten seconds to cover the distance, but today, it only takes me one. I'm confused at what just happened but I don't waste any time. I pull Reynolds out of the taxi's way and sprint back up the mountain with him. Again, I reach the top of the mountain in a split second instead of the two minutes it would usually take. 'Are you alright?' I ask panting. 'Yeah. I'm more than fine. In fact, I think I'm the happiest man alive!' he says. 'Look, I think you've got a concussion. You're talking nonsense. We'll get you back to the hotel and let you get some rest.' I say. 'No. I'm not talking nonsense. Did you wonder how it took a split second to rescue me from the taxi's path then get up the mountain?' he asks. 'Yeah…' I murmur. 'Well, that's your first legacy. You've got the Legacy of Teleportation.' He beams. My eyes widen in shock. 'I…I've gotten my first legacy?' I stammer in disbelief. 'Yup, you sure do.' He replies. 'Awesome!' I yell to the clouds. 'Does this mean that I'm going to develop telekinesis soon?' 'Yes, it does.' Reynolds smiles. I grit my teeth. Once I develop most of my legacies, I will revenge One and Two's deaths. I will die myself, if that's what it takes to save the rest of the Garde.

**One's POV (Set a few years back) (Names stated in 'The Fallen Legacies')**

I'm thirteen and Hilde, my Cêpan decided that we should move to Malaysia. She said that the Mogadorians might have caught our scent on Earth and we should conceal ourselves as much as possible. I am Number One so they will be after me first. Sometimes I feel that it's not fair that the Elders put me to die first out of everyone. But then I realise that some of the Garde are only four years old and I am the most experienced out of all of them. I am also the most important. If I die, the countdown has really begun. Every day, I run through the Malaysian jungles, testing my reflex actions. If I don't move quickly enough, I run into a tree. If I move too quickly, I also run into another tree. It's hard to run at 60km/h in the jungle but Hilde has trained me well. So far, my only legacies are the Legacy of Seismicity and telekinesis. I should be able to keep a few Mogs off with my self-generated earthquakes and my telekinesis but I'm still scared.

We've been in Malaysia for three weeks when I feel something's off. Different plants have been trampled in the forest, leaving a wide path of destruction. I run back inside to Hilde and tell her what has happened. She comes out of the house holding a small black device. She places it to the trail and it beeps in response. Hilde's eyes are wide in horror. 'Mogs were here.' She says and we rush back into the house. 'Pack your things. We're leaving at sundown.' She whispers and rips her things out from the closet.

When night falls, we're ready so we creep out of the house. We sprint at full speed and I think we've made it when a crash interrupts us. We're surrounded by hundreds of Mogs. Without hesitation, I stamp my feet on the ground and I create seismic waves causing many trees and rocks to fall. The Mogs are knocked over by the force and killed. But even with my telekinesis, my legacies weren't enough. Hilde was going crazy with the gun, shooting down heaps of Mogs but a group managed to get through. A Mog stabbed Hilde through the heart and she collapsed to the ground. 'NO!' I scream and create a massive wave that ripples through the forest. But the Mogs are too close. The Master grabs me by the neck and holds me up like I'm a prize. He takes his sword from his belt and teases me by dragging it along my collarbone. In a split second, he raises it and brings it down into my chest. The light fades and I can tell I'm going. '_To the rest of the Garde, I'm sorry for bringing you down. Stay strong and defeat them. I know you can.' _I think as I fade away.

I wake up and see a small boy sitting not far away. I float over to him. 'Whose side are you on?' I ask. He looks up at me. 'I'm a Mogadorian…. But I side with the Loric.'

**Six's POV**

I am stuck in a hell hole which you may call a Mogadorian camp. They've tried to kill me about ten times, without success. In fact, it's resulted in them dying themselves. They may not have killed me physically, but they have emotionally. Nine weeks ago, I witnessed Katarina die right before my eyes. Nothing in this world can patch up the hole they've blasted through my heart. Nothing at all. Today, they've brought in a massive chocolate cake. I'm suspicious. There's no reason to treat me to dessert at all. But I know that we can't be killed out of order so I eat it anyway. It's delicious. I finish every last bit and give a rude belch. I hear whispers that the three Mogs have perished from baking my cake. A simple task like baking a cake takes three Mogs to do? I'm surprised. It's been about half a year when I discover my first legacy. My hand has turned invisible. Katarina's meditating exercises help me control the invisibility. Soon, I master turning my whole body invisible and keeping it like that. A few days pass and I think I am ready. I wait for the next food drop. The same old slop appears in my tray and the Mog leaves. I worry that he hasn't noticed I'm gone. But he has. My door slams open and Mogs fill the space. I swiftly run out of my cell and dash down a random path. Five minutes later, I see sunlight. But I also see the Mog who murdered Katarina. Escape or vengeance. I choose vengeance. I follow the Mog into the room, pick up a blade and slice his throat. I duck out and run towards the sunlight. It feels so good having the sun on my skin after half a year stuck inside that hell hole. I jump onto a passing truck and steal pens, paper and a bag of potato chips. I draw the inside of the Mog camp as best as I can then I sneak into a hotel room and sleep for days.

Money is no problem for me. I pick-pocket a few bucks to get by. I move around for the next year or so, jumping from town to town. One day, I am walking along the pavement drinking an ice coffee when I feel Three's scar burn itself into my flesh. That's also when I discovered my next legacy. As soon as I drop to the ground screaming, the clouds all turn black and a massive lightning storm started. I grasp my first-aid kit and apply salves and bandages to my scar. The wind opens a door. I walk in and see a teenager by the name of John Smith jumping from a burning building on a news site. I immediately know that he's one of us. I check his location. Paradise, Ohio. That's where I'm going to go.

I jump on a passing train headed to Paradise and occupy a room. I don't really have much to do so I just make myself look as good as possible. I spend a whole two hours combing my hair, brushing my teeth and applying makeup. It's been quite a while when I sense we're near Paradise. I jump off the train into a field of wheat and roll to a stop. I sprint towards all the houses and I hear two guttural screams. I peer in. Shit. The Mogs are here. I have to find John Smith, whatever his number is, as soon as possible. I spend the next couple of days roaming around Paradise trying to find anything on John Smith. I certainly do when I come across the school. It's a couple of hours after classes have ended and there is an eerie feel to it. I can see dark figures in trench coats around the school as I enter through the door. The air seems dead and all the clocks have stopped. I hear a shuffling sound and I turn invisible. I follow the source of the noise and see John Smith running into a classroom. I see a blonde girl hiding under a table and John makes his way over and comforts her. 'Sarah, I'm going to open this door and we're going to have to make a run for it. You ready?' John says. The girl who he called Sarah nods her head and closes her eyes. They move forward inch by inch as I slip in through the window. His hand is a centimetre away from the door handle when I cover their mouths and pull them under a desk. They both put up a massive struggle but with my strength from training, I manage to hold them. 'Keep still.' I say and take my machine gun out of my belt. 'I'm Number Four. What number are you?' John asks. 'I'm Number Six.' I reply. 'By the way, Mogs have absolutely surrounded the school so we're gonna have to freakin' fight if we're going to get out here alive.' I continue. I click a new round of ammo into my gun and aim it in front of us just as the door blasts open.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I decided to put in One's POV so you guys know how she died as well as her thoughts. Six's POV was mainly stated in I Am Number Four but I needed to do it so it can lead into the next chapter. Sorry if I bored you. Special mention to GothGirl69! Thank you so much! You have practically reviewed on every single chapter I've written! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, even if you're a guest. I appreciate each and every one of them! In fact, my new favourite clothing shop is Review! (Geddit?) Anyway, I'd better finish up this REALLY long authors note so yeah… Bye!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Five's POV**

The middle aged woman came up to us with a curious look in her eyes. 'Who are you?' Anita asked as she slowly drew her knife from her belt. 'I'm Amelia Earhart. The first woman to fly a plane. And you?' Anita frowned. 'But… aren't you supposed to be dead already? I mean… The dates don't exactly match up.' Amelia laughed. I found that time seems to slow down around here. When you're on this island, you seem to age slower but as soon as you get off, your real age will show. So I can't really leave this place because I'll die as soon as I get off.' She says. I raised my eyebrows. 'So… can you tell us where you live? Since we're the only people on this island, shouldn't we all live together?' I ask. 'Sure thing. Grab your stuff and we'll go.' Amelia says with a smile. Anita grabs our bags and I pick up the bird and we follow Amelia into the forest. She leads us to a wooden hut that is camouflaged within the trees and ferns. Anita and I must have missed it when we were hunting yesterday. Amelia invited us in and we cooked the bird and other things we found in her hut. We sat down together and ate the juicy bird. 'So, who are you guys?' Amelia asked. I knew that we could tell her the truth because she wouldn't be able to make it off the island, let alone tell anyone about us. 'We're Loric. We come from the planet Lorien, hundreds and thousands of light years away. Last year, another race of alien came and invaded our planet and destroyed it. There was only eighteen of the Loric race left so we took a ship and came to Earth. The other race of alien, Mogadorians, could possibly trace us to Earth. We had Elders on Lorien and they cast a charm and a number over the nine kids. We could only be killed in order and if one dies, we get a scar on our ankle. So we have to hide from them. Also, we can't be in the same place as another Number otherwise the charm will be broken.' I explained. Amelia's eyes widened. 'Sorry, I know it's a lot to take in.' Anita apologised. 'O-okay…Let's just pretend that you're a normal person like me who got stranded on the island as well.' She stammered. I gave her a smile and went to explore around the hut.

Anita didn't think the Mogs would be stupid enough to fly into the Bermuda Triangle since the weather was so bad so we stayed here for nine years. After the first two years, I felt a burning pain on my ankle. It was subtle at first but then the pain grew. I was climbing a tree trying to get a coconut and I fell to the ground. 'ANITA!' I screamed, holding leaves to my ankle to muffle the pain. Anita rushed into the clearing wielding a Loric knife as she thought I had encountered Mogs. When she saw that my first scar was burning itself into my flesh, she slung me over her shoulder and ran towards Amelia's hut. 'Amelia. Get the first aid now.' Anita said, out of breath. Amelia nodded curtly and threw open the door of the closet. She grabbed a white box and threw it to Anita. Anita opened it and used some ointments to apply a salve to my scar. She then wrapped my scar round and round in bandages and gave me a drink of water. 'Did you hurt anything when you fell out of the tree?' she asked. 'My b—back h-h-h-urts.' I manage to stammer out. Anita pulled up the back of my t-shirt and starts prodding different areas. I screamed out when she prodded a bit near the bottom of my spine. She narrowed her eyes and looked at it. After what felt like hours, she laughed and sighed in relief. 'It's just badly bruised. You'll be fine.' She said. I breathed out and then went to sleep. During the next years, I developed two more scars. One, Two and Three's deaths were printed permanently on my leg.

Four years later, I developed my first legacy. I was digging in the ground for roots when I felt like I had two visions. One half was looking at the roots in the ground and the other half was looking out to sea from the beach. I signalled to Anita that I was going to the beach and she nodded back. I peered out through the trees and found another copy of me standing on the beach. 'Anita!' I called. 'Yes, Five?' she asked. I pointed at the duplicate of me in response. Anita gasped. 'Five, you've received your first legacy. You have the Legacy of Multiplying. Congratulations!' My eyes widened. 'I-I-I can multiply?' I ask. 'Yes. You should be able to control multiple bodies of you. We're going to have to train you even more so you can control them. But there's a catch. You might have multiple bodies, but that doesn't mean you have multiple lives. You can multiply yourself as many times as you want, but you can't let your real self be killed. If you get killed, you and the multiples vanish. If a multiply gets killed, only itself will vanish.' Anita explained. We got to work on creating multiples of me and making each one do different things. I liked to trick Anita into thinking a multiple was the real me and vice versa. We had a lot of fun training. We continued my normal training but the hours were extended because of my new found legacy. Telekinesis followed shortly after. Once I developed it, we rarely had to get out of the hut to hunt. I floated my bow out of the door and listened for a sign of an animal. Once I had located one, I pulled back on the bow with my mind and I'd see if I shot the animal. If I knew I was going to miss, I just redirected the arrow. Telekinesis definitely had its perks.

Even though the island we were staying on was very protected, we doubted it would be safe for much longer. We said goodbye to Amelia and I multiplied my way over to the nearest continent while holding Anita's hand. On the island, I looked like I was eight because of the time manipulation but as soon as we reached the continent, my appearance shifted and I looked fifteen. Anita looked much older too. We caught a plane to Argentina. We oblivious to the fact that I would be all over the newspapers in a few months' time.

**Nine's POV (Events specified in Nine's Legacy)**

Sandor had bought an apartment right at the top of the John Hancock tower. I nearly fainted at the place that Sandor had chosen. 'Um…. I thought we were supposed to stay out of human view?' I asked. 'Well, sometimes, you can hide just as effectively as sticking out.' He replied. I knit my eyebrows then followed Sandor into the elevator. We arrived at our floor and I gasped as I saw where we would be staying. There were plush couches, glass tables, anything you could dream of. I threw down my bags and I ran into a sound proofed room. 'What's this?' I asked. 'It's our training room. It's sound proofed so no-one can hear us train. It wouldn't be too good if anyone heard us.' Sandor explained. 'W…O…W' I stared and drew out the syllables of the word. I ran into the centre of the room and did some pretend kicks and punches to imaginary Mogs. Sandor chuckled and ruffled my hair. 'Come on. Time for dinner.' He said and dragged me into the elevator to go down to the dining room.

The dining room was immaculate. Sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling and shiny cutlery lay on the well-furnished tables. We dined on expensive delicacies and drank beverages out of crystal glasses. When we finished, I grinned at Sandor with bits of steak still stuck in my teeth. 'Alright. Brush your teeth then off to bed.' He said and shuffled me into the elevator. I did the normal grooming rituals and headed off to bed. I yawned and fell into a deep and happy sleep.

_**A/N: Hi guys, here's Chapter Six! I'm so sorry it took so long. School just started and I was naming books and stationery and all that crap. I've got a massive pile of books to take to school so I'll probably kill my back these few days. First day today…. And I've already got 3 homework assignments. Teachers…. XD**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**A/N: This chapter will be set after the battle with Setrakus Ra. The story will evolve from here. Enjoy!**_

**Five's POV**

Anita died just recently. There was an earthquake in Argentina caused by the Mogadorians. I lifted a five tonne slab of concrete to save an elderly man and the next day, I was on the front page of the newspaper. Anita's eyes widened as she saw it and we quickly packed our bags. But we weren't quick enough. Within minutes, Mogs were surrounding our house with loaded guns. I nodded to Anita and we rushed to the door. I multiplied myself eight times and threw my multiples different weapons. My multiples, Anita and I fought as hard as we could but a steady stream of Mogs kept coming. I multiplied myself another five times. Now there are thirteen copies and I am getting tired trying to control them all as well as myself. 'Five, we can't keep this up any longer. You're tired, I can feel it. Take our bags and run to the dining room. Tear off the rug and get into the trapdoor. Lock it behind you and just go wherever the tunnel takes you. If I'm correct, you'll end up in Chile. It will take you under the border into the city. I love you Five, always remember that.' She kisses my forehead and turns back to battle. Those were the last words my Cêpan ever said. I grabbed our bags and dashed to the dining room. I ripped the rug off the floor and climbed into the trap door. I took the lock off a hook and fastened it in the hole. I scuttled down the ladder and took out my flashlight. I ran down the tunnel at super human speed, all the way to Chile. After what seemed like years, I saw the end of the tunnel approaching. I did a fist pump as a way of celebration and climbed the ladder. I opened the trap door slightly and looked around. I was about 500 metres from a busy city square. I checked that no one was looking and slipped out of the door. The bright sunlight startled me. I was so used to the dark and musty space in the tunnel that I had forgotten what sunlight looked like. The clothes in Argentina and Chile weren't that different so I guess I could get away with what I was wearing. I made a mental note to go and purchase some new clothes. My old ones were filled with grime and dirt from all that time in the tunnels. I decided to go to a café to get some food. Out the front there was a board that said the same sentence repeated in five different languages.

**Internet grátis para você usar  
Internet gratuito para que usted utilice  
Gratis internet voor u om te gebruiken  
Free Internet for you to use  
Internet gratuit pour vous d'utiliser**

Great! Since there is Internet at this café, I can check if there is anything I can find on the Garde. I order an ice cold strawberry soda and open my laptop. I click on a featured news video and watch the female news reporter walk on screen. 'This week, there have been mysterious bombings and explosions in West Virginia, as well as one in Argentina. The wreck of the Argentinian house bombing has been explored and mysterious piles of black ash have been found. Also, a middle aged woman has been found in the rubble and has been identified as Allegra Garcia. Her daughter, Sofia Garcia cannot be found for comment.' I gasp as Anita's dead picture shows on the screen. She has blood running down her face and her fingers are mangled and broken. A picture of me shows up. Hmm…. My new shape shifting legacy will come in use. People can't be able to see my true appearance. I close my laptop and slide it back into my bag. I pay for the soda and leave the café. I find a clear path and blend into some trees to change my appearance. When I reappear, I am a seventeen year old girl with short, black hair, dark grey eyes, olive skin and thin lips. I also hide my scars so any undercover Mogs can't see them. I emerge from the trees and make my way over to the nearest hotel. I choose a cheap skate hotel as to not draw suspicion, even though I have the details for the bank account that Anita deposited all our money in. If I stayed in an expensive, luxurious hotel, my picture would be on the front page of the paper again. I could imagine "Seventeen old girl millionaire" as the headline. That would draw Mogs to Chile like crazy. It's probably better to stay in the shadows. I pay for my room and I lug the bags up the stairs with feigned human tiredness. If there were no cameras or people about, I would already be in my room checking things out. Once I reach the door and unlock it, I kick the door open and pull my bags through. I don't unpack since I don't know when I will have to leave at a minute's notice. The room isn't as bad as I expected. It's carpeted with a decent bathroom and stove. The bed is a bit scratchy but it'll have to do. I set up a couple of my own security cameras around the room and lie back on the bed. I drift off into a restless sleep, thinking of Anita.

***At 3:05am***

I wake from a throbbing pain coming from my chest. I look down and my pendant is glowing bright blue. Two words appear in my mind. _West Virginia_. I rummage through my bags and find my chest. I unlock it by clasping my fist around it and throw open the lid. My red communication gem is glowing all different colours. I remember Anita's words. 'If the gem is throbbing and shaking, it's a hacker. It's most likely a Mog. If it looks like a slideshow of different colours, a Garde is trying to get to you.' I pick up the red gem carefully and a buzz of static echoes through the gem. 'Five? Five?' a voice resonates out of the crystal. 'Err… yeah…. that's me?' I say cautiously. 'Well, this is all the Garde…' After the voice says this, a chorus of 'Hi and hellos' ring out. 'Guys! Shut up! I'm trying to get through to Five!' he says. 'Pfft. I've never seen you so dedicated to do something before!' a girl teases. I can almost feel the boy's venomous glare through the crystal. 'Don't worry about them. Anyway, I'm Nine and all of the Garde except you are in West Virginia. We've just had a battle with Setrakus Ra and we're waiting for you. How fast can you get here?' Nine asks. 'I'll be about five minutes.' I reply and zip my bags up. 'Whoa! How close are you?' he asks in astonishment. 'I'm in Chile. As I said, I'll see you all in five minutes. Where exactly are you?' I say. 'We're in Gardestone Park. Such a coincidence huh? We're the Garde, and we're in Gardestone Park!' he muses. 'Oh shut up. That was so lame.' Another girl comments. 'YOU SHUT UP!' Nine roars. 'Okay Five, we'll see you here in a few minutes. Bye.' He says then loses contact with his red crystal. There's another buzz of static and the gem goes still. Wow, He's got a temper. I place it back into my chest and tuck it into a bag. I haul all the bags onto my back and duplicate myself to Vegas. I hold my breath and transfer myself into my duplicate. When I open my eyes, bright city lights blind me and the roads busy with cars. I sneak behind a couple of shops and repeat the process. I keep jumping around until I reach West Virginia. I imagine a sign that says Gardestone Park and I duplicate there. I close my eyes once more and transfer all of me into my duplicate. I open my eyes and I am standing in a calm park with vivid green trees. I stuff my bags into a bush and shape-shift into a bird. I fly around until I spot a few teenagers mingling around the bird bath. I fly back to my bags and turn myself back into the human I was a couple of minutes ago. I pick up my belongings and make my way over to the rest of the Garde. 'Hi!' I say cheerfully. 'How are you all?' 'Uh… not too bad. We just had a battle with Setrakus Ra and Eight nearly died. That's about it. How about you?' a girl with blonde hair and dark roots says. 'Well, I accidentally got myself on the front page of the newspapers in Argentina and within minutes, Mogs were surrounding the house. Anita, my Cêpan got killed in the battle. I escaped through a secret underground passageway and ended up in Chile. That's where I got Nine's message. Now can you all introduce yourselves?' I ask. 'Okay.' A tall blonde teenage boy says. 'Well, I'm Four but you can call me John, the girl with blonde hair and dark roots is Six, the girl with dark brown hair is Seven but you can call her Marina. The boy with the ashen skin is Eight and the cocky one you talked to is Nine. He's the one with the jet black hair.' He explains. 'Then who's that?' I ask, pointing to a small five year old girl. I turn to look at Four and when I look back, a twelve year old girl is standing in front of me. 'Whoa! What's up with you?' I exclaim. 'That's Ella. She's an Aeternus which means she can change ages. She's supposedly Number Ten.' Six says. 'I'm not that stupid. There's no such thing as Number Ten. I am from Lorien for goodness sake. I know about the Garde.' I growl. Six rolls her eyes and fixes me with a glare. 'Yes, we know about the Garde too. Marina discovered Number Ten in Spain. A normal human can't change ages. Get your facts right.' She huffs. Wow… Six seems protective over Ella. 'So how long has it been since you six have met?' I ask. 'Well… actually, it used to be eight of us…' Four murmurs. 'WHAT? NOW ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THERE ARE NUMBERS ELEVEN AND TWELVE?' I snap. 'Has it ever occurred to you that we might have human allies?' he replies calmly. 'Well then, who are the other two and how did they disappear?' I ask. 'So we had two human allies with us. One was my ex-girlfriend Sarah and the other one was our best friend Sam. Sam got captured by the Mogs and I… dumped Sarah for Six.' He says with a sigh. 'Oh my god. You are so soft! You had a HUMAN GIRLFRIEND!' I cackle. Nine silences me with a massive slap across the face. The sound rings out around the park. I turn to face Nine with my eyes blazing with anger. I am met with a glare just as powerful. 'Actually, quite a few of us here had human lovers. Four's just gotten over it and you've just dumped it back onto him.' He snarls. A loud crash comes from the far side of the park. Mogs in black trench coats start advancing towards us. 'Guys, don't fight amongst yourselves. We've got to fight the Mogs. Five, I have no idea what legacies you have but use them and don't die. Let's go!' Eight hisses. We dash across the grass and face the Mogs. I multiply myself nine times so there are ten of me altogether. I pass my multiples different weapons from my belt and we throw ourselves straight into battle. The second battle today for the other Garde.

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter Seven is here! Today I have very little homework so I was able to finish this chapter and post it. At the moment, I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be because I haven't planned it yet. My way of writing is a bit strange. I don't plan the plot of my story. I just plan as I go. I find that more enjoyable than planning the whole story out and sticking to the storyline. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be coming out. Depends on my homework schedule. Toodles for Now!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Seven's POV**

I look over at Nine and nod just before he disappears into battle. Six gives me a smile then turns invisible and starts ripping through rows of Mogs. Once Six has created a trampled pile of ash in the middle of the park, she runs behind a tree and creates a massive lightning storm. Bolts of lightning streak down from the sky and I see Five fighting against seven Mogs. I seem to be able to see two of her but it must be the rain that is blurring my vision. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder from behind. I turn around and see a grinning Five. 'GAH! I thought you were over there!' I exclaim. Five laughs. 'I can multiply.' She explains then explodes into a jaguar. I look around and see a multiple of Five blazing in a fireball, and another teleporting around. I stand there open mouthed and my jaw drops to the floor. 'You can take legacies from everyone else?' I ask. 'Yup. I sure can.' She says then runs into the Mogs snarling in her jaguar form. I stand in the middle of the clearing and throw Mogs against trees, rocks and thorny bushes. Soon, piles of ash start splattering the tree trunks and get carried away with the breeze. 'Six! I need your Xitharis for element control!' I yell. A small flat rock lands on my jacket sleeve and I dash towards the pond. I plunge into the water and let it fill my lungs then put the Xitharis in my mouth. Gross, I know, but I don't have many choices in the current situation. I sink to the bottom of the pond and summon energy from my fingertips. I create a giant wave and make it crash down on the Mogs. Some turn to ash immediately. Some are pushed into trees and others drown. I grin wickedly at what Six's element control legacy and my underwater breathing legacy has become when put together. I pull the water back into the pond and repeat the massive wave. I knock out at least a third of the remaining Mogs. I then hop out of the pond, use Six's legacy to make a wind to dry myself then I plunge back into battle.

**Four's POV**

I've aimed my Lumen at my feet and I run into the Mogs while I become a blazing fireball. I burn every Mog I touch and I leave a clear path of destruction in my wake. I see Five lying on the ground and I run over to her. I am about to kneel down and heal her when she speaks with a smile. 'I'm not the real Five. I'm a multiple. I just disappear if I get killed and Five can just multiply herself again. Continue your battling.' She says so I turn around and burn down another path of Mogs. I've just beheaded eight Mogs with a long blade that I took out of the Mog camp when I see an orange light out of the corner of my eye. My eyes widen in shock as I see the different multiples of Five using all our legacies. One is teleporting, another has Nine's super speed and another is using my Lumen legacy. I'll ask Five about it when this battle is over. Marina seems to have combined her and Six's legacies together to create a massive destructive wave out of the park pond. Very innovative, I have to say.

**Ella's POV**

I keep myself in my twelve year old form and climb a tree to hide in the branches. I haven't developed any legacies yet apart from my telepathy so I won't be any help in the battle. Eight is fighting a Mog and he hasn't heard another one creep up behind him. The Mog has a long sword and is about so swing it when I yell 'NO!' and reach my arms out. Suddenly every Mog in the clearing seems to act slower and it gives Eight time to dodge the Mog's attack. I can see Nine trying to dodge heaps of bullets coming from a group of Mogs so I focus my new legacy there. The bullets travel a lot slower than before and Nine has the chance to pull the bullets out of their trajectory with telekinesis. Nine turns around and gives mouths 'thanks' before he takes down five Mogs with his blade. I smile to myself. I developed my second legacy today! I continue focusing my legacy to different parts of the battle, depending on which Garde needed help. I go cross-eyed when I try to locate Five. Maybe I'm hallucinating but I seem to be able to see Five nine times across the clearing. I send a mental message to Five. _Where are you? _I wait a couple of minutes and I hear her reply loud and clear in my head. _I'm the cheetah on the left side of the clearing. _Wow, she can shape-shift like Eight!

**Six's POV**

I've created a massive lightning storm and I'm striking down rows and rows of Mogs with the bolts. I make an electric current surrounding me so any Mogs that come near will be electrocuted instantly. I whip my head around when I hear Ella yell 'NO!'. I then see a ripple come from her fingers and all the Mogs seem to be acting much slower than they were. Her second legacy has come. I'm a bit scared that her legacy will affect the Garde too, but it doesn't. Because of the Mogs' delay, I pluck a few of them up with telekinesis and throw them into their fellow Mogs. The impact of hitting them kills the Mogs and the ones they crashed into. I keep the storm running and turn invisible. I plunge into the pond and let my electric current run into the water. Once the water is electrically charged, I clamber out and throw Mogs into the water with my telekinesis. They are all instantly electrocuted and the water turns a murky grey from the ash. I can see a multiple of Five appearing and disappearing. Hey! How come Five has so many legacies? She has Nine's super speed, Eight's teleporting, Four's Lumen and now my invisibility? Maybe she's the descendant of Pittacus Lore. I pick up two Mog cannons from the ground and aim them at random Mog groups. I blast green holes through the clusters and ash litters the grass. Looking around at my surroundings, I realise one thing we haven't considered. We are in plain view of the public. But even though there are people walking on the pavement, not one is paying any attention to us. _I've put an invisibility barrier over the whole park. _I hear Five's voice say in my head. _You can do that? _I ask. _I just discovered it before the battle begun. _She replies. I look over at her and see her in the shape of a cheetah and sinking her teeth into a Mog's neck. Then there's silence. 'We won the battle!' Ella cheers from her place in the tree. She jumps out and runs to hug Marina. But it's not a good time. Eight pulls Marina down and kisses her passionately. 'EWW!' Ella cries and buries her face into my t-shirt. Again, it's not a good time. John does the same thing to me as Eight did to Marina; so Ella just buries her face in the ground screaming. Nine and Five are laughing their heads off at the look on Ella's face. But an intruder interrupts our celebration. The last Mog creeps up and buries a long blade deep into Eight's chest. Eight's eyes turn glassy and he slumps to the ground. 'NO!' Marina cries and bends down to heal him. But it's too late, Eight is gone. At that exact second, a little too familiar sensation appears on my right leg. My fourth scar.

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's the weekend so I was able to post again. Now to all those Eight fans out there, please don't send hate mail because I decided to kill him. I have nothing against Eight whatsoever. The next chapter will take an interesting turn and it will definitely answer all your questions. But as usual, I'd appreciate reviews and any comments you guys would like to make. I possibly might post the next chapter up tomorrow, but Toodles for now!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: To all my awesome readers, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy with school work and random events to do with school sports etc. Btw, my updating will be very inconsistent. I'll try my best to update quickly but I can't promise anything. Sorry.**

**Nine's POV**

The mood changed in a second. One moment, we were so happy, thinking we had won the battle and laughing away at Ella's face. The next, Eight is slumped on the ground, eyes glassy. Marina gives a shriek of horror and bends down to press her fingers to his temple. Eight's body rejects Marina's healing power and all of us feel the familiar tingling sensation right before a scar forms. Five is the first to drop to the ground clutching her leg. Even though we've been through this three times, this time feels like it worse than the other times. It's because we knew Eight, we fought with him and shared many memories with him. Flashbacks of my time with Eight on Lorien enter my mind. I see us running through the forest, zipping through trees and jumping off cliffs to plunge into the crystal blue water below. We play with the sleek creatures that live in the waters, diving under the surface and exploring the life below. I am called back to the present when my scar burns and pulses with light. I sprint to the park pond and leap in. The water soothes the pain but doesn't do anything much. So I sprint back and get to work making salves and creams. I tend to Ella first since she is the smallest. I apply the cream and wrap it up in cotton bandages. By this time, Six has regained use of most of her body and is helping me fix everyone up. She tends to Four and places a kiss on his forehead as she gets up to fix Marina. 'Marina, why can't you just heal all of us?' I ask. 'Something weird happens when I try to heal any of our scars. I've been able to heal my past scars, but not this one.' She replies. I knit my eyebrows and frown. _Why can't she heal this particular scar? _Maybe it's because of the broken charm.

Once we're all wrapped up in gauze and bandages, we walk over to Eight's body. Blood is still running out of his chest and spreading on the grass. We each say a few words over his body, about our memories together and what we did. Once we're done, Four digs a hole and we place his body into the ground. Marina has tears streaming down her cheeks and is sniffling into Six's shoulder. We take one last look at Eight before Four covers the hole up. Crestfallen, we trudge back onto the main street. Five books us into a fancy hotel and we rent three rooms. Six with Four, Ella with Marina and Five with me. Six uses her telekinesis to bring the elevator down by forces open the doors. We clamber in and crowd many people that are annoyed that their elevator had to go all the way down to Ground Floor to collect us. They don't know the real reason though. We went all the way up to Floor Seventeen and walked into our rooms.

**Four's POV**

I link arms with Six and we walk into the room. I scan the area and see that this hotel is certainly fancier than Five described it. There's a massive king bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by plush couches and cushions. I open my mouth to speak but am silenced by an ear-splitting scream from Marina and Ella's room. I drop the bags and crash through the wall into their room. Nine seemed to have had the same idea so we have broken through both side walls. I unsheathe my blade thinking we have to defend ourselves from Mogs but all I see is Eight sitting calmly on the table grinning. Marina's eyes look like they're going to pop out of her head. Ella's mouth is still open in a silent scream. 'W-what?' Marina stutters. 'Hi Marina, nice to see you. As I was dying, I developed another legacy. It allows me to re-incarnate. My shape-shifting legacy helped with that. I re-incarnated into a cockroach to start off with then shape shifted into… me.' Eight explained. Marina looks incredulously at him and bowls him over the edge of the table in a bone-crunching hug. I instinctively wince as I hear Eight's head make contact with the floor. I look at Nine and shrug. We get to work fixing the wall. Once we have reconstructed the broken plaster and wood, Six paints it the same beige as the surrounding areas. Once we're done, we sit back and look at our so called 'masterpiece'. It looks like it was never disturbed. Today has been eventful and we're all tired. I am about to flop down on the couch and close my eyes when Six says one of her famous quotes. 'Eat beats sleep. Eat ALWAYS beats sleep.' I growl in frustration and she hauls my arm over her shoulder and drags me into the elevator. I don't know why she didn't use telekinesis. It could have saved my shirt from getting a blanket of dust stuck on the front. I glare at Six, pick myself up off the floor and we begin our descent down to the dining hall. I crumpled down into a fluffy chair and ordered the first thing on the menu. I really couldn't be bothered choosing something to suit my taste buds. I think I fell asleep in the middle of sipping my lemonade. I probably spilled it. Meh. I couldn't care less.

**Six's POV**

Well, I didn't expect Eight to re-incarnate. Looks like he's got all the awesome legacies. Last night, Four spilled his lemonade all over the table because he fell asleep. It was very embarrassing, explaining to the waiter about the table cloth. Instead of using telekinesis to float him into the elevator, I drag him across the floor, making his shirt collect even more dust. Serves him right for falling asleep at the table. He can wash it himself. I open the door, shove him on the couch and cover him with fluffy cushions. Hah! I get the king bed all to myself. I snuggle into the covers and drift off into a peaceful sleep. Three hours later, I wake up to hear Four crashing around in the bathroom. I walk in and find him trying to shove his calf in the basin. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' I screech. I am not paying for any damage that he does to our hotel room. 'I-I'm getting another scar!' he pants and dumps his burning calf into the water. As soon as he says that, I feel that burning sensation on my calf, except it feels different. The pain doesn't last as long as it usually does. When it dies down, we look at our calves and find only three scars instead of four. Eight's scar has disappeared. 'To be honest, that didn't really hurt.' Four says. 'Yeah, then why were you trying to dump your leg into the basin?' I retort. 'To numb the pain…' he replies. 'I thought you said it didn't hurt.' I reply smugly. 'It didn't!' he cries in protest. I pick up the refrigerator and use telekinesis to hurtle it at 70km/h at him. He's unprepared so it squashes him, and breaks through the wall. Through the hole, I see Marina, Eight and Ella wake up with a jolt and jump up. I give them an apologetic smile. I stuff back all the broken plaster and wood back into the wall and cover it with the closet. 'You didn't need to throw a refrigerator at me to prove your point. That was completely unnecessary.' He growls. What he doesn't know is that he's added oil to the fire already burning inside me. I float the mattress off the bed then use telekinesis to pick up the bedframe. 'Watch out!' I tease and fling the bedframe at Four. He deflects it slightly but not enough. It crashes through the wall and makes another hole. Marina, Eight and Ella jump again. 'WILL YOU TWO STOP WITH YOUR SHAMELESS FLIRTING?' Eight yells. 'WE'RE NOT FLIRTING! I'M TRYING TO CRAM SOME DAMN INFORMATION THROUGH FOUR'S THICK HEAD!' I scream back. 'AND IT WAS NECESSARY TO DESTROY THE REFRIGERATOR AND THE BED FRAME?' He yells. 'YES IT WAS! NOW SHUT UP!' I scream and hurtle the table lamp at him. It smashes through the wall and I now can see Nine and Five. Five springs out of bed and wields a spatula in front of her. 'What's happening?' She asks. 'Six is practically murdering Four just to get some information inside his thick head.' Eight explains. 'HEY! MY HEAD IS NOT THICK!' Four protests. 'Do you want to prove that? I happen to have a screwdriver in my suitcase.' I smirk. 'I WANNA HELP TOO!' Nine yells through the hole. 'SHUT UP NINE!' Four screams and throws the plasma screen TV through the wall. It makes the hole that the table lamp made even bigger. 'I don't want to fix these walls again.' Ella mumbles. 'Exactly! So stop throwing random things through the walls!' I shout. 'You were the one who started it!' Four shouts back. 'IT WAS NECESSARY!' I scream and throw him on the stove. I turn it up full heat and grin. In all my anger, I forgot that Four was fire-resistant. He turns into a fireball and stalks up to me. 'Who's more powerful now?' He threatens playfully. I grab the fire-extinguisher off the wall and spray him in the white foam. 'ME!' I yell and bowl him onto the floor. The rest of the Garde sigh and cover their eyes.

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. But Chapter Nine has finally arrived. I will most likely post another chapter tomorrow, but please don't hate me if I don't. I had fun writing the bickering between the Garde. I thought some of that was needed. Random question: Queen Elizabeth The First…. (complete the sentence). E.g. Queen Elizabeth The First invented toothpaste. Whoever reviews back the quirkiest/weirdest/most retarded answer will get a mention in my next chapter! Toodles for now! XD**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: Here is the chapter that I promised! Sorry it's a couple of days late but I got it out!  
Also, special mentions to GothGirl69 and 5. Your answers were really quirky and had me laughing. Thanks a lot! And thankyou to everyone who is reading, reviewing favouriting and following. I appreciate everything you guys comment on or like. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Five's POV**

In the middle of the night, a table lamp exploded through the wall of the room that Nine and I were sharing. I dashed to the kitchen and wielded a spatula in front of me. Lame, I know, but what other choice did I have? I peered through the hole and I could see all the way into Four and Six's room. Do we seriously have to repair these damn walls AGAIN? 'What's happening?' I ask frantically. I am relieved by Eight's answer. 'Six is practically murdering Four just to get some information inside his thick head.' Eight explains. 'HEY! MY HEAD IS NOT THICK!' Four protests. 'Do you want to prove that? I happen to have a screwdriver in my suitcase.' Six smirks. 'I WANNA HELP TOO!' Nine yells through the hole. 'SHUT UP NINE!' Four screams and throws the plasma screen TV through the wall. The TV crashes through the wall in the exact same place as the lamp and creates a massive hole. I glare at Four. Ella reads my mind and mumbles, 'I don't want to fix these walls again'. 'Exactly! So stop throwing random things through the walls!' Six shouts. 'You were the one who started it!' Four shouts back. 'IT WAS NECESSARY!' Six screams and throws him on the stove. Very bad mistake. She turns it up full heat and grin. I assume that she completely forgot that Four was fire-resistant since she was so angry. He turns into a fireball and stalks up to her. 'Who's more powerful now?' He threatens playfully. She grabs the fire-extinguisher off the wall and sprays him in the white foam. 'ME!' She yells and bowls him onto the floor. An intense make-out session takes place so Nine attempts to cover the massive hole with the bookshelf. It barely covers half of it so I place the kitchen cupboard next to it. It'll have to do. I take my place on the couch and snuggle up to my fluffy cushions. 'Did you seriously think that you could take down a hundred Mogs with a spatula?' he asks. 'In fact, I took down half an army of Mogs with a wooden spoon. It's very effective.' I retort angrily. How dare he doubt my skills? 'Okay, okay, I'm sorry.' He apologises. I let out a huff of air and scowl into the cushions. He comes over and kisses my forehead. 'Goodnight, Five.' He says then turns out the light. My heart is racing and beating rapidly. Is it because of the argument or is it because of Nine? 'I do like him. I don't like him. I do. I don't. I do. I don't. I DON'T KNOW!' My subconscious screams. I decide to let the matter wait until tomorrow.

**Ella's POV**

We're going to have to dedicate tomorrow to fixing walls. From my past experience yesterday, it was not fun. Six bowled Four onto the floor so Eight, Marina and I covered our eyes. I walked away and locked myself in the bathroom. I tried sending a telepathic message to Six. '_Uhm…. This is kinda awkward. It'd be nice if you moved somewhere else. Maybe somewhere we can't see?' _I wait for a response for Six. '_Nope'_ She replies then there is silence. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom. 'What did she say?' Marina asks. 'She said she's not going to move.' I reply. 'Well… let's just temporarily patch up this hole shall we?' Eight says with a bit too much enthusiasm. We stuff random objects into the hole like phone books, washing baskets and bars of soap. Once we're done, we've created a tower of house hold objects, scented with watermelon sorbet (from the soap). There are holes in the washing baskets so unfortunately, we still can see some of the action. Six and Four are still rolling on the ground so we use toilet paper to patch up the holes. I curl up on the couch and use the cushions to keep me warm. Marina and Eight share the king bed and we turn off the lights. Hopefully we can get through the night without any more interruptions.

**Seven's POV**

Well, last night was… eventful. Today, we spend the morning fixing the walls. Ella collects the plaster from the floor and places them in small piles. Eight is lazy so he just sits on the couch and fits the plaster in with telekinesis. Six and I have been assigned to help Eight with rearranging plaster, then painting the wall. Four and Nine have gone out in search for beige paint and glue. Five has gone with them to look for a similar television, table lamp, refrigerator and bed frame to replace what was damaged last night. Eight, Six and I manage to fit the plaster into the holes. It was a bit like a jigsaw puzzle, except a little more difficult. By the time we finished putting the wall back together, Four has returned with the paint and glue so we spread it on the broken pieces. We wait for the glue to dry then we apply the beige coating. Six and I did a pretty good job. There are no bits dripping everywhere or lumps. Five and Nine are bringing in the new furniture and appliances and putting them where they were. We have just finished returning the room to its normal state when there's a knock on the door. I walk to the door and put my mouth against the crack. 'Who is this?' I ask. 'Oh, it's the hotel manager. Some of our residents complained that there were loud crashes and screaming coming from this area last night. Did it happen to be you?' he asks. 'Oh yes… I'm sorry that we disturbed other people last night. My friend in the next room tripped over a chair and fell over the table. He broke the table and was yelling in pain.' I explain. 'Okay then, that's alright. We'll replace the table as soon as possible.' He offered. 'No, it's okay, we've already taken care of that.' I said quickly. 'Alright, tell your friend that I hope he's fine.' He said, and then left. I let out a quick breath and returned to look at the walls. We were all in our room, since both of our side walls had been smashed. Okay, you two are staying in different rooms tonight.' Eight warned. 'Why?' Six whined. 'There are to be no more fights between you two and NO MORE DESTRUCTION! I AM SICK OF FIXING WALLS!' Eight yelled. 'Fixing walls?' a voice came from the door. Damn, it was that freaking hotel manager again. Ella turned into a six year old girl and skipped to the door. 'Did I hear you say fixing walls?' the manager asked. 'Err… uh… erm… Mama was uh… pole dancing… last night… and broke the uh… wall.' Ella said lamely. 'Don't worry, we've already fixed it.' She added quickly. The manager kicked the door open. 'YOU DESTROYED OUR WALLS?' he screamed in horror. 'I-I-I said we fixed it.' Ella whispers. Your mother was pole dancing?' he says while his eyes widen. Just before he comes around the corner, Five shape shifts into a pole. 'Uhm… yeah. This is the… pole.' Ella says. 'And where is your mother?' he asks. Eight has shape shifted into a mid-thirties woman and walks out of the bathroom carrying a stick of lipstick. 'Yes, I am Shirley's mother. Do you need anything?' Eight asks in a fake Irish woman accent. 'I hear you were pole dancing last night and broke the wall?' the manager asks in disbelief. Eight shoots Ella an exasperated look. 'See here, this is none of your business. Your walls are fine. We fixed them already. So get your fat ass out of this room and don't come back.' Eight fumed. 'Let me inspect the walls.' The manager suggested and walked up to one of the side walls. 'I SAID GET THE *%^$ $^%&%$&* OUT!' Eight screams and marches up the hotel manager. He throws him over his shoulder and kicks him out of the door. He lands with a thud and glares at Eight. He gives him a sarcastic smile and flounces away after slamming the door in his face. When Eight has shape shifted back, we start laughing uncontrollably and give him a round of applause. Eight glares at Ella. 'Did you seriously have to tell the hotel manager that I was pole dancing? You're lucky that we have two shape shifters in the Garde otherwise we would have been in trouble. None of us here looks thirty and we don't have a pole. Also, it was quite difficult to keep up the Irish woman accent, seeing that I'm from India.' He states. 'It was the first thing that came to mind!' Ella protests. 'Pole dancing is the first thing that comes into your innocent mind. POLE DANCING?' Eight shouts. Ella grins sheepishly. 'You are going to get that back, young woman.' Eight fumes and falls back onto the floor. I look pointedly at Ella and get back to filing my nails.

_**A/N: Haha! I never imagined I would have Eight pole dancing in my story! Ella is innocent as usual and you can't stay angry at her for long! Okay, I have been relying mainly on humour for the past couple of chapters, so there will be a battle soon, for all you action lovers out there. Stay tuned! Toodles! XD**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: Wow, thank you to every single person who has read my story! I have received a total of 19 reviews and a massive 1,034 reads! By the way, if you are a fan of the Hunger Games, check out my other fanfic titled: The 23****rd**** Hunger Games: There can only be one. It's completed and I'd really appreciate it if you could read it and leave a comment or something like that XD. Thanks guys!**

**Six's POV**

Okay, last night was weird. Really weird. We spent the day fixing walls and scarring the hotel manager for life. Eight's pretty pissed at Ella too. We've threatened the hotel manager to keep what happened yesterday a secret so we should be safe for now. I tell everyone that I'm going to take out Crayton's briefcase and see what's inside it. It's been a while and we still haven't investigated the things inside. When I pick it up, it feels slightly lighter than usual. When I say slightly, I mean a couple of grams. Maybe Ella took out something private she didn't want us to see. I guess we understand if that's the case. We sit down in Marina, Eight and Ella's room at the big table. I heave the briefcase on top and unclasp the magnet from the front to open it. The paper folds spring open and I tip out all the contents. There are many loose pieces of paper and a CD. 'Nine, get your damn computer over here NOW.' I instruct. 'Fine, Miss Bossy.' He grumbles as he gets up. He brings it over and places it in front of me. I put the CD into the drive and the computer whirrs as it registers the new hardware. A folder of Crayton's belongings pops up onto the screen. There are some photos of Ella when she was young as well as a document labelled 'Read Me.' I double click on it and notes about our chests come up.

There should be a weapon. This will be the weapon of your choice. It may not be now, but it will be soon. Learn how to use it and master it. They contain powers and the powers only activate when in desperate need.

Do not touch the red crystal if it is shaking or throbbing uncontrollably. If you make contact with it when in that state, the person on the other end will know your whereabouts. If it's glowing different colours, it's another Garde at the other end.

You know about the Xitharis. It transfers powers to another Garde, unfortunately not humans. Only the Garde that have the Legacy of Transference can transfer their legacies to humans.

Now that the charm is broken, your pendants glow bright blue and heat up when Mogs are near.

The rest of the things will explain themselves in time.

'Well, that… helped.' Four says as I pull the disk out of the computer. 'Yeah, we now know when Mogs are near.' Eight says. I place the CD back into the plastic box and slide it back into the briefcase.

**Ella's POV**

I heard Six's thoughts when she took out the briefcase. _This feels slightly lighter than usual. A couple of grams maybe. _I did take out a piece of paper. The things that were 'Mog Repellent' were written on it. Crayton told me to never show anyone, not even the Garde. I asked why but he wouldn't explain. So I followed his orders and took the paper out of the briefcase. It said that Mogs burned when touched by talcum powder or hair gel. I kept that in mind and kept a bottle within reach at all times. It certainly helped when our pendants started glowing blue. The door burst open and the walls crashed down because Mogs started pouring into the three now connected rooms. I immediately engaged my legacy and made the Mogs slow down. I ducked under the bed and retrieved the bottle of talcum powder. A horde of Mogs came my way so I focused my legacy and started squirting poofs of powder on them. They all screamed in agony and fell to the ground in piles of ash. The rest of the Garde turned towards me with 'what the fuck' faces and I grinned at them and charged straight into battle. A million thoughts sprang into my head. I could tell that they were Mog thoughts. _Come on; get that dark haired boy over there! _A Mog hissed. _That's not going to happen, Moggie.' _I thought, dashing over to Eight. By the time the band of Mogs reached us, I had already poofed them all with talcum powder. They dropped to the floor and covered our shoes in ash. 'What is in that bottle?' Eight asked curiously. 'Talcum powder.' I answer victoriously and start poofing spoofs of talcum powder again. Obviously, it soon ran out. 'Cover for me.' I hissed and dashed into the bathroom to retrieve a bottle of hair gel. '_Extreme hold' it read on the label. Perfect. _I ran back to Eight's side and plucked a ball of hair gel out of the bottle with telekinesis. I lobbed it through five rows of Mogs and burned holes through all of their heads. They immediately dropped, creating a clear space in the middle of the room. Six was in the middle of battling one and got splattered all over her face with gel. She started laughing hysterically along with me. I threw her a bottle of talcum powder. 'Poof them with that!' I yell and start methodically lobbing gel balls through rows of Mogs. Within minutes, the whole room is clouded with a fine white powdery mist from Six's talcum powder bottle. All the Mogs in the room dropped dead. Four's eyes widen in shock. 'What is that miracle powder?' he asks bedazzled. 'It's called talcum powder. It went in my nappies when I was little.' I reply with a grin. 'And talcum powder kills Mogs?' he says in disbelief. 'Bingo! Hair gel also does the job.' I grin and face the new horde of Mogs marching into the room. I distribute bottles of powder and gel to all of the Garde and we get to work spoofing powder and gel everywhere. 'NINE! CHARGE ALL OUR XITHARIS' WITH YOUR ANTI GRAVITY LEGACY!' I yell. I rip the plastic gel bottle in half and mould the gel into a long barrier. I let the Mogs run into it. The two front rows get severed in half. Effective! Nine has charged our Xitharis' and we run onto the ceiling. '3, 2, 1, SHOOT!' I yell and we rain down gel and powder onto the Mogs. Five puts up a shield around us in case a stray bullet comes our way. The shield rebounds the bullet and kills the Mog who shot it instead. Within ten minutes, we have won the battle. We gather the remaining Mog weapons and put them in our chests for later use. 'Ella, how did you find out that talcum powder and hair gel kills Mogs very effectively?' Four asks me. 'From that page I stole out of Crayton's briefcase!' I cry laughing like there's no tomorrow. Nine frowns at me. 'And if it was helpful information, why did you take it?' 'Because Crayton told me not to share it with anyone.' I reply. 'Okay then, but first of all, Eight, I don't think Ella owes you anymore.' Nine says with a sly smile. 'Yup. Three cheers for our new hero!' He shouts. 'Hip, hip, hooray!' We all cheer. A head peeks around the broken door and his eyes widen in shock. 'W-w-what happened in h-here?' Oops, it's the hotel manager.

_**A/N: Haha, the poor hotel manager! I hated him at first but now I feel so sorry for him… Thanks again for all your awesome reviews!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: We haven't heard from Seven/Marina in a while so he will have the first 'point of view' for this chapter. Also, we will hear something about the hotel manager too! Enjoy!**

**Marina's POV**

The hotel manager peers around the edge of the destroyed door. He is speechless and just stares at the torn down room. 'W-w-what happened in h-here?' he stutters. 'Uh… Some robbers snuck in through the… window last night… and uh… put a… time bomb in here.' Four muses. 'Don't bother trying to lie to me. I know what you all are.' He replies. 'That's great. It's glad to know that you know we're teenagers staying in your hotel.' Six says sarcastically. He glares at Six. 'Fine, I'll just say it straight out. I'm from Lorien as well.' Our look of shock is unanimous. 'Y-you're from… L-Lorien?' Five's eyes widen. 'Don't believe me? Well I'll tell you that ten of you kids escaped off to Earth because Mogs invaded your planet. Believe me now?' he asked. 'No… not really. You could be a Mog trying to convince us that you're Loric.' I narrow my eyes. 'You have Cêpans.' He says. 'Not convinced.' I say with a shake of my head. 'It took you a year to get here in an airship.' He tried again. 'Still not convinced.' I say again. 'You develop Legacies.' He sighed. 'You're going to have to do better than that to convince us.' I say. 'Fine, how about Sandy.' He says with a sad look in his eyes. My expression changes instantly.

_*Flashback*_

'_Dadda! Watch me dive!' I yelled in excitement. 'Yes darling, I'm watching.' He says with a smile. I walk to the edge of the cliff and dive into the water 60ft below gracefully. I see all the beautiful creatures and the sparkling Loralite crystals underwater. I resurface and walk over to my dad. 'Did you see that?' I ask. 'I sure did. That was amazing.' He praised me. He tucked me under his arm and nuzzled my head. 'I wish this moment would last forever. I hope we are never separated.' I whisper. 'We won't be. But if we are, I'll say "Sandy" and you'll know it's me okay? You'll never forget Sandy will you?' he asks. 'Of course not!' I pout. I will always remember my favourite Chimaera. He hugs me close then we go sprinting through the forest back to Adelina._

_*End of Flashback*_

'Dad?' I gasp. 'Yes Marina, that's me.' He replies. 'Um… So you're Marina's father? I never expected that.' Nine states. 'Well, I never expected to find you in my hotel either.' He says matter of factly. 'Oh Dad, this is Four, Five, Six, Eight, Nine and Ten. Four goes by John and Ten goes by Ella.' I explain. 'Well it's nice to meet the rest of the Garde after so long. I'm Grant' He smiles. 'Do you happen to have extra food left over from last night?' Eight asks curiously. 'Of course I do. Come downstairs.' He says and we leave the three destroyed rooms. Five puts a holographic picture bubble around the area so that no-one can see the damage. Eight follows Grant eagerly down into the dining area and we all follow suit. Grant disappears into the kitchen and emerges a couple of minutes later carrying seven plates of food. Eight gobbles his up immediately and holds up his plate for more. Grant looks at him with a befuddled expression before taking it and returning to the kitchen.

**Nine's POV**

Once Eight has finished eating all the hotel's food, we pack what's left of our bags and leave the hotel immediately. Grant resigns his place as manager and leaves with us. Luckily Crayton's briefcase has survived the worst so I tuck it into my suitcase. We all finish packing in a matter of six minutes and rush to the nearest airport. 'Plane from West Virginia leaving to New York in exactly eighteen minutes.' A voice booms out from the speaker. We hurry over to the ticket station and book eight last minute seats. 'Big family huh?' The ticket woman asks Grant. 'No, only this little one is mine. The others are her cousins. We're going to New York to visit some relatives.' Grant lies convincingly, patting Ella's head. 'Well have fun on your trip!' the ticket woman says cheerfully as she hands us our tickets. Five distributes Six's invisibility and Eight's teleportation to all of us so we can get to the departure gate in time. We all turn invisible and teleport over to Gate 32. 'All people in business class boarding plane NY7534 to New York can now enter the plane tunnel.' A man says into the microphone. 'We just arrived in time didn't we?' Four sighs in relief as we make ourselves visible behind a telephone booth and walk to the plane tunnel.

**Marina's POV**

We've been on the plane for three hours, nearly half of the estimated journey time. It's still day so I look out of the window into the clouds. Eight is watching some random sitcom on the tiny screens on the back of the seat in front of him. I am thinking how lovely it would be to sit on a cloud when a flash of red strikes the window I am looking out of. Eight's head jerks towards me. 'What happened?' he asks. There is now a hole in the window the size of a pen lid. The red light flashes again. 'Your eyes… They're swirling red…' Eight stammers. I look towards him and the light strikes in Eight's direction from my eyes. His instincts kick in and he teleports down the aisle. Thank god for his legacy otherwise the light would have hit him in the head. 'Six… I think there's something wrong with Marina.' Eight whispers. 'Let me see.' Six replies and comes to sit next to me. I look at the seat in front of me and the red light flashes. There's burnt fabric on the back of the seat and it's smoking slightly. 'You needed me to come over here to figure out what it was?' Six asks rolling her eyes. 'Um… yeah.' Eight says. 'Jeezus, she's developed a new legacy. Something with red laser beams.' She replies and gives me a wry smile. My eyes open wide. 'I've developed a legacy to do with lasers?' I ask. 'I think so.' Six says then goes back to her seat next to Four. Eight raises his eyebrows. 'The hole you made in the window is getting bigger.' He warns. My eyes widen in shock and I patch it up with my blanket. Hopefully it will stay. 'Grant!' I call. 'Yes dear?' he asks as he pokes his head around my seat. 'Uh… do you happen to have glue?' I ask. 'Yup!' he answers as he tosses me a tube of glue. I glue my blanket into the window then sit back admiring my handiwork. I lean my head on Eight's shoulder and fall asleep for the remainder of the journey.

**Four's POV**

Marina calls Six over to take a look at something. I assume it's no big deal so I just stare straight at the TV in the back of the chair in front of me. After what seems like a couple of minutes, Six returns with a wry smile on her face. 'What happened?' I ask. 'Oh Marina just needed me to see her develop a new legacy!' She says. I raise my hand in a 'please continue' gesture. 'Well her eyes were swirling red and if she focused her eyes somewhere, a red laser beam would shoot out and literally kill whatever she was staring at.' She replies. I raise my eyebrows. 'Wow… now that's a cool legacy.' I muse. We're interrupted by the air stewardess coming by with the cart of food. 'Butter chicken rice or steak and vegetables?' she asks. 'Rice please.' Six says and turns to me. 'Steak.' I tell her. She passes us a dish each and I unwrap the foil. The midgy piece of steak is practically 5cm wide. There are two beans and a carrot on the outside. Six peers into her dish and finds the rice is soggy with buttery lumps everywhere. It doesn't look too good but we're so hungry we eat it anyway. I gobble up the steak and it barely fills my stomach. The air stewardess turns around from the cart so I sneak up and take a few different dishes from the food compartment. I sneak back and dump them on the make-shift tables. Six rolls her eyes at me as she unwraps the foil. I look at the air stewardess out of the corner of my eye as she continues down the aisle. She only manages to get halfway down when she realises that there aren't enough food packages left. Six and I snigger at her expression. We finish up and snack on peanuts for the rest of the trip.

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is SO late. I had school camp this week and I had to pack the weekend before etc. I have another campy sort of thing this Wednesday and Thursday so I might take a little bit longer to update. Sorry guys, but thanks for waiting so long for this chapter!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews you have given me! Special thanks to 'thevariablex' for reviewing, favouriting this story AND myself as an author!**

**Nine's POV**

A lot has happened in the past twenty four hours. We fought a battle, found Marina's father, Marina developed a legacy and we just got off a plane in New York. We're all kind of jet lagged and we're stumbling around the airport. Eight staggers over to a coffee shop and slams down twenty five dollars on the counter to get coffee for all of us. Even Ella needs one. The woman at the counter goes into the shop and appears a couple of minutes later with drink holder trays. 'Here you go, and here's your chang-' she says but Eight silences her by holding his hand up. 'Keep it.' He says then shuffles his feet back to where we're standing. He distributes the coffee cups out and we all sip them. 'Do we need to book a hotel?' Six asks. She doesn't seem to be as tired as the rest of us. Eight has downed his coffee in two gulps and is now asleep on a bench. Suddenly, Six tenses. 'Something's happening.' She says worriedly. I push Eight off the bench to wake him up and he falls on his face. He glares at me as he pushes himself off the floor. 'That was no way to wake me up.' He grumbles and turns to face Six. 'What?' Six rolls her eyes. 'I can sense something wrong.' She murmurs and turns towards the airport entrance. There are thousands of Mogs and pikens crashing through the glass doors. 'Run!' Marina yells. We dash in the opposite direction, only to find that the other entrance is blocked by another horde of Mogs and pikens. All the humans in the airport are huddled under chairs or have locked themselves into telephone booths and shops. 'We can't go anywhere. All the exits are blocked. We have to fight.' Four says and we take our usual battle stance. Mogs start pouring in from all directions and stop when they have surrounded us. They all have satisfied looks on their faces and like their lips as if we're something to eat. With a battle cry, I tear through the group of Mogs with my super speed and look through the walls with X-ray vision. The surrounding rooms and the car park are filled with Mogs. We can't escape. As I blast through, I grab two guns and start shooting. Green light explodes out of the gun and takes down seven Mogs with every shot. Six, Marina and Ella are using their joint telekinesis to take off the airport roof. I can hear cracking plaster and paint as the roof lifts off. Once the roof has detached from the walls, the three of them fling the roof to the side and it lands with a crash. The humans under the seats are wide eyed as the sunlight streams through where the roof once was. Ella collapses from the mental exertion and Marina races to her side. Four grabs a sword and races over to join Five. Their hand-to-hand combat beats the Mogs and every four seconds, I see a Mog go flying from one of their kicks. But even though they're doing their best, more Mogs keep coming. Four decides to turn himself into a fireball and races through the lines of approaching Mogs. Five had duplicated herself six times and gave them Lumen. The six immediately took off after Four as blazing fireballs. By this time, Marina has finished with Ella and has picked up her bow and arrows. 'Four! Your Xitharis!' she yelled across the room. A small grey rock flies over and lands in her palm. She straps it to her neck and gets absorbed in fire. She picks up her bow and arrows and lets the flame catch fire to her weapons. She shoots arrows into the crowd of Mogs and a trail of fire and laser follows. She shoots lasers into the crowd and I see red steaming lines flying everywhere. I look around and see the car park. Everyone seems to be doing alright so I blast a hole in the wall and run out. _Where are you going? _Ella asks telepathically. _You'll see in a minute. _I reply and smile to myself. I dash out and see a monster truck sitting in the corner. I break the door off and use telekinesis to turn on the engine. It revs up with a roar and comes to life. Time to have some fun. I shift the gear stick onto first gear and it moves forward. Bit by bit, I increase the speed so that I am going at 200km/h. _Tell everyone to watch out!_ I yell in my head at Ella. _Will do!_ She replies. I crash the truck through the wall and see everyone's shocked expressions. I run the truck over the crowd of Mogs and they fall with a satisfying crunch. Even though I've flattened all the Mogs in the open space, there are still thousands of Mogs amongst the chairs. I can't drive the truck there or I will crush the humans. Four seems to have caught onto my dilemma because he catches up to the truck and hops in. He has stolen a loudspeaker from the security desk and turns it on. 'FIVE! PUT A SHIELD AROUND THE GARDE AND THE HUMANS! THINGS ARE GOING TO GET ROUGH IN HERE!' Four yells. 'There was no need to yell into that loudspeaker. I think you burst my eardrums.' I say rubbing my ears while trying to keep my hands on the wheel. I feel energy come over Four and I and I know that Five had made her shield. Four climbs onto the back of the truck and takes out the spare engine. 'Oh god… Please don't tell me you are going to do what I am thinking…' I mutter. He opens the engine and sets his hand on fire. 'Nine, on my count, jump!' Four dunks his hand into the fuel and yells '1, 2, 3!' We spring out of the truck and roll to a stop. As we jump, the fuel sets on fire and creates a massive explosion. I hide my head under a plush armchair and wait for the flames to stop.

Exactly forty two minutes and thirty one seconds have passed until the flames stop. The humans crawl out from their hiding places and confront us with a _please explain _expression on their faces. Six makes them all sit down and she stands in front of them. She holds up a chain and faces them. 'You never saw an-y-thing.' She says in a monotone. 'We never saw anything.' The humans repeat. 'When I release you from this hypnotism, you will look around and see that everything is exactly how you originally remembered it.' Six says again. 'When you release us from this hypnotism, we will look around and see that everything is exactly how we originally remembered it.' The humans reply. 'Good.' Six says and releases the humans from their hypnotism. All of us sneak out onto the road. Eight walks up to a cab, knocks out the driver and beckons us to join him. Six rolls her eyes and follows him. Suddenly, Marina gasps. 'Where's my father?'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N: Okay guys, I have not abandoned you! I have been slow with updating because I've been on camp and busy with birthday celebrations. Anyway, enjoy chapter fourteen!**

**Six's POV**

Well… I've discovered a new legacy. I can hypnotise people. Even though we got out safely, we've lost Marina's father – and he's got Crayton's briefcase. 'We have to go find him!' Marina screeches and runs around in a mad panic. We dash back into the airport and search under all the rubble. He's nowhere to be found. 'The Mogs must have taken him!' Marina sobs. Eight wraps his arms around her. 'He'll be alright. We'll go rescue him. Six, hypnotise the ticket desk attendant to give us seven tickets back to West Virginia!' I run to the ticket desk and stare into the woman's eyes. 'You will give me seven tickets to West Virginia for no cost. Once you have done that, you will not remember anything I have told you.' I say and grin when she has handed me seven tickets. 'You are now free from my hypnotism.' I say then turn and leave. By the time I have returned, the rest of the Garde have collected their luggage and look at me expectantly to tell them which gate we have to go to. 'Gate 7' I say and we run at full speed to catch the plane.

I shove the tickets into the inspector's face and we race down the path to the plane door. I grab Four's hand and pull him onto the seat next to mine. 'Ha! I get the window seat!' I tease. He snorts then uses telekinesis to swap our places. I frown at him and give him my best puppy dog face. 'Oh fine.' He gets up and moves back to the aisle seat. I smile with satisfaction and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. We wait eight long minutes before the pilot decides to take off. I'm jetlagged and exhausted from the plane trip and the battle earlier today. It doesn't take long for the momentum of the plane to make me fall asleep…

Three hours later, I wake up to some very weird noises. I open my sleep crusted eyes and am met with a very unpleasant sight of Eight and Marina making out in the seats in front of Four and I. Four is looking at them with raised eyebrows and I laugh at his expression. Marina and Eight whip around and glare at us. 'I thought you said everyone was asleep.' Marina whispers to Eight. 'We were... until we heard you two.' I tease. Eight rolls his eyes and sits back properly in his seat, embarrassed.

**Five's POV**

I wake up with my head resting in Nine's lap. I open my eyes drowsily and stare blankly as my vision clears up. I shake my head and look straight up. I see Nine face directly above mine. 'GAH!' I scream and tear Nine out of his seat and throw him into the bathroom wall with my telekinesis. Thank god Six got a private room for the Garde. A stewardess rushes in. 'I heard a loud crash before. Is everything alright?' She asks. 'Erm… yeah… I uh… kicked over a… seat?' Ella mumbles. 'But all the seats are stuck to the floor.' The stewardess says suspiciously. 'Uh… my brother's… computer… was uh… on the seat… and it crashed… onto the… floor.' Ella finishes lamely while gesturing to Four. The stewardess narrows her eyes. 'And where is this computer?' she asks. I pull the metal headrest off the seat in front of me and rip it to shreds. 'Here! The computer got smashed into tiny pieces!' I yell. 'Okay…' the stewardess says then leaves the private room. I glare at Ella. 'Next time, let me make up the excuses!' I say. I then turn to Nine. 'Was that ugly face of yours meant to wake me up?' I ask angrily. 'It was meant to be a… joke.' He replies. 'What? Scaring the hell out of me is meant to be a JOKE?' I yell. 'Seriously, are you PMSing or something?' Nine asks with raised eyebrows. 'I DON'T PMS! I'M PISSED OFF 24/7! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!' I shout. 'I think you know why…' Nine says quietly. Without knowing, we are inching together bit by bit. 'OH MY GOD! JUST KISS ALREADY!' Six screams. I sigh and lean forward. 'Looks like Cocky found a girlfriend…' Six mumbles to herself. I reach a hand out to the side and send her flying into the chairs.

**Four's POV**

When we've all settled down, the plane is starting to descend. I get up in search of some cotton wool to put into Ella's ears so the pressure doesn't hurt her. I can't find any so I settle on pulling stuffing out of the plane seat. Six sighs at my creativeness and I give her a sheepish grin. She thwacks me across the head and goes back to her crossword. 'If we get caught, you're paying for that seat…' she mumbles. Just as she says that, the stewardess comes in with food. 'Rabbit stew or veg…' she trails off as she catches sight of the seat with stuffing erupting out of a massive hole. Ella shifts into a baby and Nine stuffs her into a bag so the stewardess can't see the cotton wool in her ears. 'You disturb the other passengers and now you literally destroy a plane seat?' she screeches. 'Hypnotise her, Six!' I hiss. 'Nope. You did it, bear the consequences.' She grins evilly. I don't see any other possible method to get rid of this stewardess so I kick a hole in the window and throw her out. 'Have a nice flight!' I call as she plunges to the ground. 'Four! She's gonna die!' Six screeches. 'Fine.' I say then throw a chair out the window and move it with my telekinesis so it cushions her fall. 'Happy?' I ask and grin to myself.

**Eight's POV**

We eventually got off the plane.

**Marina's POV**

As soon as we got into the airport, we run through the inspection gates and out of the airport doors. 'Where's the Mog base?' I yell to Eight. 'Erm, it's a while away. We're gonna have to hijack a bus or something like that.' He yells back. 'Hijacking? Where?' Nine pipes up. 'Nothing.' Five growls and swipes him across the back of his head. 'What was that for?' Nine protests but doesn't argue. 'Bus!' Ella calls and we run over to it. Five and Four run in front of the bus and stop it with their telekinesis. Six rips the door open and hypnotises everyone inside the bus. In the meantime, Eight, Nine, Ella and I are getting all the passengers and the driver out of the bus and dumping them somewhere on the side of the road. Once the bus is empty, we file in and Four starts driving the bus towards the Mog camp.

_**A/N: Yes guys, I know this chapter is like 2 billion years overdue and I don't really have a reason why it is… but just so you guys know, I am on holidays now so updating will probably be a lot faster. Toodles! XD**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: Literally, for the first time, here is an update that is not late! *that rhymes…***

**Nine's POV**

I slowly circle around the Mog base looking for the hidden cave opening. When I see the blue light radiating from the electric barrier, I zap it off with my telekinesis and push it into a tree trunk. The tree glows blue and crackles to life.

'Don't touch that tree.' I hiss at everyone.

Marina walks past me and looks into the darkness. 'Nine, you nearly fell into a massive canyon. There's this tiny rope bridge that goes across it and there are Mogs guarding in the middle.' She whispers.

I look at Four. 'They seem to have renovated the place since the last time we saw it.' I muse.

'Lemme take a look.' Five says and marches past us. She scans the area then glares at us.

'What?' I ask.

'Just in case you didn't know, there are things called glamours. They cover up-' she starts.

'Yeah, I know what a glamour is.' Four sighs.

Five clears her throat. 'The rope bridge and the canyon, that's all a glamour. Idiots.' She hisses and walks straight into what we saw as the canyon. She unhooked her gun from her belt and shot the two Mogs in the middle of the bridge. 'What are you waiting for?' She asks then runs across the canyon.

I shrug and follow her into the darkness. 'Four, LUMEN!' I hiss and see a bright light shoot out from Four's palm. We charge after Five and soon find ourselves in a large room full of rocks.

'What are these?' Six asks as she turns one over.

'I think it's Loralite.' Marina answers. She walks around the room and shines a torch onto a rock. It gives off a blue hue and sparkles in the torchlight.

'Hey Six, you wanna do that thing where we put the two rock halves together and we get a vision?' Four asks. 'Maybe we can figure out everything we need to do.'

'Yeah, but how do we know which two rock halves to put together first?' she questions.

'Wouldn't it just show it to us in order?'

'No, it wouldn't.'

'Yes it would.'

'It would!'

'It wouldn't.

'Would.'

'Wouldn't.'

'Would.'

'Wouldn't.'

'WOULD!'

'WOULDN'T!'

Five fires her gun into the ceiling of the room. 'STOP BICKERING! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS!' she screams.

Four and Six fell silent and glared at each other. 'It would.' Four hissed.

'SHUT UP!'

A whirring noise sounded from inside one of the walls.

'What was that?' Marina asked.

'Don't move.' Eight hissed.

A small black bit of metal chiselled its way out of the wall and before it could travel any further, Five shot the end of the thing off.

'What did you do that for? We didn't even know what it was!' Ella protested.

'Ella's right, Five. What if it was Grant trying to communicate with us?' I said.

'You think that was my father trying to get the metal thing through the wall?' Marina perked up.

'M-Marina… Is that you?' A faint, weak voice asked through the hole.

'Father!' Marina exclaimed and raced to the hole. She put her cheek against the wall and peered through.

'Be careful Marina…' Eight warned.

Suddenly, the wall exploded with a red light and Marina flew backwards and crashed into the rocks. Setrakus Ra emerged from the light with a massive gun.

'Shit.' Six hissed as she looked at all 30ft of him. 'He's taller that I remember.'

'Well, you have all made my job so much easier!' he grinned. 'You're all in the same room, WITH the Loralite! I can destroy everything at once!' He fiddled with the clasp on the gun and aimed it at me. 'Ah, I remember you. You escaped didn't you?' he murmured then fired the gun.

I stood tall, and then sprung up against the red light that shot out from the gun. He penetrated through the red light and barrelled up into the top of the gun. As I flew into the opening, I threw a knife into the explosive barrel of the gun. Setrakus looked puzzled and shook the gun. It came apart with an explosion and I flew out of the top with flames licking my feet.

'FIVE! I NEED FOUR'S LUMEN!' I yelled, and then relaxed as I became fire resistant. The pieces of the gun rained down around them and Setrakus yelled in frustration.

'Four! Don't let those bullets touch the floor! For all we know, this Loralite might be explosive!' Six shouted as she vaulted over a pile of rocks. Four looked over and suspended the bullets a second before they would have hit the ground.

'Does someone mind helping me? I swear these bullets weight 500 elephants in total!' Four yelled.

'You've never seen an elephant.' Five sighed as she ran over to Four.

I leapt onto the Loralite and rebounded off the walls to slice Setrakus' shoulder. He stood on the same spot where he sliced and smoke drifted upwards.

'What are you doing?' Six yelled up to him.

'Burning his shoulder.' I replied as Setrakus screamed in pain. I aimed my palms at his feet and created more flames. Setrakus' mouth opened even wider in a silent scream. Six took advantage of this and threw a grenade into his mouth.

'TAKE COVER!'

I jumped off Setrakus' shoulder and we all huddled in a corner behind the Loralite as the grenade blew. Four and I stood over the rest of us as we were the only one fire resistant and shielded the rest of the Garde. When the explosions ceased, we turned around to find that Setrakus was still standing there, but one foot shorter than before.

'HAHAHA! You're going to have to kill me 29 more times before I die! Good luck with that.' He laughed. 'I'll probably kill you all first.'

'Guys, I don't think we can kill him 29 more times. We're going to have to run.' Six says.

'Yeah…' Four replies but then stops as he sees what is emerging from the wall. Thousands of rows of Mogs march towards us and stop simultaneously. 'Uh… Six, can you hypnotise a crowd?'

'I'll try.' She replies and turns her attention to the sea of Mogs before her. She stares into their eyes and leans forward. 'It's not working. I don't have my hypnotism legacy anymore.' She says.

'Hah! I've got it.' Setrakus Ra sneers. 'Now, all of you, you can choose to fight me now or postpone it until a later time.'

'Uh… I think we should postpone it.' Six stammers.

'Well then, I'll see you all another day.' Setrakus says then turns on his heel and leaves.

Six turns towards the army of Mogs. She waves her hands in front of her and all the Mogs stare blankly at her.

'You are now under my control. On my count, you will stab each other and fall to the floor. One, two, three.' All the Mogs raise their swords and stab the Mog next to them. The effect is like dominoes. Each line falls down one by one with a thud.

'Let's go!' Six hisses and we creep past the Mogs. Marina runs into the small cavern and hauls Grant onto her back.

Once we emerge out of the cave, we run back to the bus and collapse in the seats. Marina lies Grant down and focuses her healing energy on him. Blood trickles down his forehead as the cuts seal.

'Feel better?' Marina asks.

'Much better.' He replies.

'I'm not driving.' Four says and falls asleep.

'I'll drive.' Six offers and takes her place at the wheel. 'Where to?'

'We may as well stay near here.' I sigh. 'We've got to face Setrakus soon anyway. We should wait until we're all healthy then we should fight him.'

'Yeah, what Nine said.' Five yawns.

_**A/N: Okay guys, I'm asking: How long would you like this story to be? When I write stories, I usually make them 20 chapters or so. If you want this to be much longer, I'm happy to take suggestions for the storyline. So please review or PM me with your opinions and suggestions! Toodles!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Five's POV**

'Six! Watch where you're going!' Four yells from the back of the bus as we nearly veer into a ditch.

'SHUT UP!' Six yells back and shoots a bolt of lightning in his direction. It wedges and burns out in the leathery seat beside him.

'What was that for?' Four exclaims. 'I was just telling you to watch the road.'

Six is silent for a couple of seconds before saying, 'Because I can.'

I narrow my eyes and ask Ella telepathically, _Ella, is there something wrong with Six? I can sense her emotions. It seems like she's not really in the moment… _I see Ella think before she replies. _I can sense it too. If I try and see her thoughts, her head just blocks me out. I think it's something to do with her hypnotism. _I look sideways and exchange a secret anxious look with Ella before peering up front at Six's expression. Her face is blank and there's no life in her eyes. She's holding the wheel but not controlling it. The bus is swerving side to side on the road and we're in danger of hitting oncoming traffic.

'Six, I think you need to take a rest. I'll take the wheel.' I say cautiously while making my way to the front of the bus.

'No!' Six shouts and stamps her foot on the accelerator. The bus lurches forward and I see the speedometer slide up to 140km/h.

'Whoa!' Ella yells as the momentum throws her out of her seat and smashes her into a window. She slides down the window to the floor in the same way as they do in cartoons. Six turns around and laughs.

'Hah! Her face… is… hilarious!' Six laughs before becoming sullen and quiet again. Ella looks hurt so I decide to intervene.

'SIX! Seriously, get up and have a rest! How many times do I need to tell you!?' I get up and yank Six out of the seat. I'm really worried that if I let Six drive the bus for more than a couple of minutes, we're going to crash. Six directs a punch to my stomach but I deflect it and grab her wrist. She takes her wrist out of my grasp and pushes me into the door. I feel my neck get held tightly and see Six's eyes directly in front of mine.

'Stay. Out. Of. It.' She hisses and stares at me right into my eyes. I see something swirl in her eyes. Something red.

'S-Six… your eyes…' I stammer.

'What about them?'

'They're glowing red…'

'So?'

'It's just…'

'Just what?'

'You're not yourself, Six!'

'And how do you know that!'

'You're not behaving like you usually do! You're literally putting us all in danger by driving this bus, and you've really hurt Ella by laughing at her when it was YOUR FAULT that you made her hit the window. You nearly killed Four by sending lightning in his direction and now you've just nearly strangled me against this bus door!'

Six huffs and lets me drop to the floor. She walks back to the driver's seat and takes the wheel again. Nine helps me to my feet and we walk back to our seats.

'You okay, Ella?' Marina asks.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just my face hurts.' Ella replies.

'Come here, I'll fix the bruises.'

'Okay…'

Ella goes over to Marina and I see the bluish bruises forming on her cheekbones and forehead. She must have hit the glass hard. I make a mental note to remind her next time to wear a seatbelt. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eight sneaking up to Six, probably attempting to knock her out. Before he even reaches her seat, she whirls around and sends Eight flying into the back of the bus. He shoots like a bullet on a wild trajectory straight into Four who splutters in shock.

'You alright back there?' Six sneers sarcastically.

'Yeah, we're fine. Top of the day to you, Six.' Eight mutters.

The bus lurches to the side as Six nearly drives into a tree. The birds living in it scatter in a wild plume of colour.

'My god, Six! You're frightening us to death with your horrific driving, and now the birds too?!' Nine yells. 'We're all a bit young to die don't you think?'

'Even if I crash, you won't die. We've got two healers, and Eight can reincarnate. Would you stop worrying?' Six snaps.

'Actually, we should. Four and Marina might die from the impact of the crash, then we'd have no healers. Eight can reincarnate, but he can't heal. I don't think he can save Lorien by himself. No offence, Eight.' I say with a bored tone of voice. Eight gives me a playful wink and we burst out laughing.

'Ella can slow down time.' Six says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh, she can slow down buses too? I must have missed that.' I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. I see Six take a colourful thing out of her pocket. 'What's that?'

'None of your business.'

'Oh, now what? You're going to bomb the bus?'

'No.'

'Care to elaborate?'

'No.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes.'

'Are you just going to say one word answers from now on?'

'Yes.'

'Now can you please let one of us take the wheel so we don't go spinning to our death?'

'No.'

I huff in anger and my hand twitches with telekinesis. I am resisting the temptation to rip Six out of that seat and throw her on the highway.

'Five, don't.' Nine says softly.

'Don't do what?' I ask innocently.

'Oh, don't play innocent. It's written all over your face.'

'Right.'

The bus swerves to the right and cuts across five lanes.

'ARGH! I WAS TALKING TO NINE, NOT YOU!' I scream at Six. 'I WAS TALKING TO HIM, NOT INSTRUCTING YOU TO KILL US ALL BY CUTTING ACROSS THE WHOLE ROAD WITHOUT SIGNALLING!'

'So?' Six asks.

'"So" your ass.' I snap.

_Don't bother trying to argue._ I hear in my head. I turn my head towards Ella and she shrugs. I nod and lean on Nine's shoulder.

**Marina's POV**

The bruises on Ella's face vanish under my touch. I let her lie down on my lap and stroke her hair.

'Marina, what's happening to Six? Is it to do with her hypnotism?' Ella whispers.

'I don't know. I can only hope she'll be alright.' I whisper back.

'It's rare… but this case has happened once before to another Garde. Sometimes, our minds can be hijacked by Mogs trying to find information. The person who has been hijacked usually goes insane.' Grant says seriously.

My eyes widen and I look at Grant with an _Are you serious _expression. He nods and his eyes fill with sadness. I won't let Six lose her mind.

_We will help Six. Tell everyone what's happened to Six. _I tell Ella telepathically.

_Sure. _She replies.

Soon, all of the Garde except Six have been told the news. We all exchange worried glances towards each other. We all expect Six to be going slightly deranged, but instead, we hear her humming along to the radio station playing through the speakers.

'Wow! Look at the scenery!' Eight exclaims.

We're on the road near the top of a cliff and we can see the beautiful sea green ocean and the powerful waves washing up on the shore. Seagulls fly over the ocean and fill the air with their loud squawking. Deep green trees line the shore, creating a dark, colourful barrier around the water. I smile at Eight as we all rush to the window.

'Hey, can we go for a swim?' Ella asks.

'It's a bit cold today, maybe another day.' Four says.

'But we won't see the sea again!'

'We will, when we go back to fight Setrakus Ra, we'll pass by the ocean, I promise.'

'Okay…'

As we make our way up the cliff, the bus wavers side to side.

'Hey Six, please control the bus.' Four says wearily.

Four may as well have not said anything, because Six grins and drives the bus right off the cliff. One of the back wheels gets stuck on a rock and the bus tips 180 down the cliff.

'AAAAA!' Ella screams.

'Okay guys, get back in your seat, brace yourself against the seat in front of you, and cover your head and neck!' Nine yells.

We rush back into our seat and follow Nine's instructions. I pull Ella down in the seat next to me and we tuck our heads between out knees. There's a grinding noise and the back wheel loses its grip on the rock. We plunge down the cliff face and fall into the water with a massive splash.

'You guys said you wanted a swim?' Six teases as she opens a window and swims out.

Nine throws open all the windows and we squeeze out of them to swim to the surface. I stay behind inside the bus to collect all our backpacks and chests, as I'm the only one who can breathe underwater. I see Four's face outside the window and he shines his Lumen inside the bus. I smile at him and go back to collecting our weapons and belongings. When I've finished, Four helps me with the heaver items and we swim to join the others. When our heads break the surface of the water, Four gasps and takes a deep breath. I blow out all the water inside my lungs and we lug everything onto the shore.

'Six!' Nine gasps. 'That was so not necessary. We could have drowned!'

Instead of answering, Six turns on her heel and runs off into the darkness.

_**A/N: Hey guys, thought I'd add a little twist to the plot! Six has gone slightly mental and all of the other Garde are getting slightly confused. I still haven't received any reviews/PMs regarding changes in the storyline, but I have had some requests to make this story a little bit longer. Remember, I'm open to suggestions, but I can't guarantee that I'll use them all. Also, just so you know, I have the ending figured out, but I need ideas that I can use for the next few chapters. Okay, I'd better end this author's note before I make it longer than the actual chapter… so Toodles everybody! I appreciate all your kind words! You guys make my day!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! This morning, I woke up and found 7 messages from the FanFiction bot regarding PMs, reviews, Favourites and Follows! I nearly fell off my chair in happiness. By the way, events in this chapter may bring you to hate me forever, but, there will be a twist at the end! By the way, thank you to . . .Five for some of the plot of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy Chapter Seventeen!**

**Six's POV**

God dammit. I hate all of those whiny bastards. Why am I with them anyway? I take off running down the highway to get away from all of them. After running a couple of kilometres, I see a long metal blade sticking into the ground. I pull it out and hold it in my hands, feeling the weight of it. It feels good. I think I'll keep it.

**Four's POV**

I don't know what's happening to Six. She's just driven the bus off the side of the cliff, and now she's run off into the middle of nowhere. We've all gotten out of the ocean alive and we're starting to build some shelters. Nine grabs some drift wood from the shoreline and puts them into multiple clumps. I make a fire out them with my Lumen. Ella immediately huddles next to one of the fires and her face is bathed with a golden glow. She looks warm and happy. Grant sits next to Ella and rubs her shoulders.

'Hey Marina, let's go collect some stuff for the shelters.' I suggest.

'Sure.'

Marina and I trudge out into the woods to find some sticks and branches. I take off my sweatshirt and use it as a bag. Every ten metres or so, I take down a random animal so we can eat it for dinner. Marina stuffs anything she can find into my sweatshirt. I look at her with a strange expression.

'We can sort it out later.' She explains.

'Oh.'

We continue to walk along when we hear a faint rustle in the trees. I shine out my Lumen in all directions and the trees light up.

'Four! Behind you!' Marina yells.

Just as I turn around, I am impaled in the chest by a long metal blade. I catch a glimpse of Six's face, contorted into an expression that I can only consider as rage. Six yanks the blade out, causing my blood to spray onto the forest floor. I fall backwards, and watch Marina get defeated by Six. As we both fade away, we lock eyes with each other and mouth, _Wait for me._

**Eight's POV**

I don't know why Four and Marina are taking so long, so I venture out to search for them. I hear a high pitch scream and teleport to the source of the noise. I see Marina backing up against a tree facing Six. I run forward, but am stopped by the powerful force of Six's telekinesis. Six stabs her in the chest, laughs and runs off. It's only when I run over to her when I see the other body on the forest floor. It's Four. I know that there's nothing we can do for Four and Marina. I cry over their bodies and watch them disintegrate and get carried away as particles in the wind. I stumble back to the beach and collapse next to a fire.

'My god Eight, you look like you've been to Hell and back!' Five exclaims. 'Are you alright?'

'If only I had gone sooner…' I sobbed.

'Seriously Eight, what happened?'

'Six just killed Four and Marina.'

Ella shrieks from where she's sitting.

'She… WHAT?' she screeches.

'I know.' I say sadly.

Nine walks over to join our sorry little teary procession. He looks at us curiously and prods Five on the shoulder.

'Erm… Am I missing anything?' He asks.

'Yeah. Four and Marina just got killed by Six.' Five replies.

'W-H-A-T?'

We're interrupted by the sizzling of flesh on our legs. It's so much more painful, as there are two scars trying to appear at once.

**Three's POV (Yeah, I know right?)**

I see the souls of Four and Marina float up towards me.

'Hi Four. Hi Seven, nice of you to join me.' I say with a shrug.

'Who are you?' Seven asks.

'Why, I'm the mighty Number Three.' I joke sadly.

'So when we get killed, we just come… here?'

'Pretty much. I've gotten together with One and Two. They're somewhere over there. By the way, Two goes by the name Maggie.'

'Four, let's go find them.'

'Sure.' Four replies.

The three of us float over to the two of them, talking beside a tree.

'One, Two, this is Four and Seven.' I say.

The two girls float towards us.

'Hi!' One says. 'I'm sorry this had to happen to you. At least you're not alone.'

'Well, so do we ever get to go back to Lorien?' Seven asks.

'I don't know. Sorry. Just so you know, we just move with the rest of them. If they get on a plane, we follow them. We're just hoping that we'll make it back to Lorien someday.'

'Oh. I guess we'd better go back to their camp then.'

'Yup.'

We set off back towards the beach and see the rest of the Garde howling in pain. I wince at the sight of two scars appearing on each of their legs. I feel sorry for little Ella. She's so young and has lost so much.

'Hey, I have to go find Adam, I'll be back shortly.' One says before disappearing into the trees.

'Who's Adam?' Four asks.

'Um… She fell in love with a Mog. The Mog is Adam.' I reply.

'No way! Are you for real?'

'Yeah.'

'Uhm… shall we… go?'

'Mhm.'

We float through the trees and sit down on the sand beside the rest of the Garde. I wish we could offer them some assistance, but as souls, we can't do anything much. We sit there until they've gotten their scars under control.

'Hey guys, do you think I could get to John and Marina by telepathy?' Ella asks.

'I don't know… why not give it a try?' Nine replied.

'Okay.'

Ella's face grew into a mask of concentration as she sent a telepathic message to Four. Four smiled at us and listened to what Ella had to say to him.

'_Where are you?'_

'_I'm actually right next to you. You can't see me… but I can see you.'_

'_No way!'_

'_Yeah… well we're going to be following you guys around until you make it back to Lorien. I don't know if we'll come alive again when we get there… but I hope so. I've got One, Two, Three and Marina with me at the moment.'_

'_One, Two and Three?'_

'_Yeah, they've been following us all along.'_

'_Really? What do they think has happened to Six?'_

'_I'm not sure, let me ask.'_

'Hey Three, do you happen to know what's happened to Six?' Four asks me.

'It's pretty much what Grant said. Her mind has been hijacked and her hijacker has made her hypnotise herself to harm the other Garde. I think that once she has killed all of the Garde, her hijacker will hypnotise her to probably kill herself. I think that's how it's going to work.' I replied.

'_Her hijacker has made her hypnotise herself.' Four told Ella._

'_Who is her hijacker?'_

'_I dunno… most probably a Mog.'_

'_Will she get better?'_

'_I hope so.'_

'_Can you do anything to help her?'_

'_No. We're dead. All we can do is watch over you guys.'_

'_Okay… wait, let me tell everyone else what you've said to me.'_

'_Cool.'_

Ella snapped out of her telepathic trance and related her conversation to the rest of the Garde.

'OMG, are One, Two, Three, John and Marina right here?' Nine exclaimed.

'Yeah. They say hi.' Ella replied.

'Aww, I miss them already.' Five whined.

'We all do.'

'Yeah, but John said that when we make it back to Lorien, they might come alive again!'

'Really?'

'Yah.'

'Hey guys, if you see Six anywhere, knock her out or something, then drag her back here. We're going to need to drive out that hijacker.' Nine says.

'And how are we going to do that?' Five asks.

'Um… I don't really know… Maybe something in Crayton's briefcase might help.'

'Most of the papers in that briefcase are soaked because we drove into the ocean.'

'Well, let's hope that the ink he used to print his stuff off doesn't smudge. We can dry them if we need to.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'Guys, we should try and keep these fires going. We don't have Four's Lumen anymore.' Eight stated.

'Mm, good point.' Nine says as he chucks more twigs and small branches onto the dwindling fires.

'Are any of you guys hungry? I can go hunt something.' Five offered.

'No thanks, I'm not too hungry after what's happened.' Grant called.

'Okay, then we should probably try and sleep. I'll keep first watch.'

**Five's POV**

I sat in front of the campfires for a couple of hours, when I heard a small noise. I picked up a sword from the sand and went to investigate. I walked a couple of rounds of the beach, not wanting to go into the forests. I was about to sit down when Six leapt out of a tree wielding a blade. I parried it with my sword and flipped her onto the sand. She put up a big struggle, but I eventually lifted a large rock with my telekinesis and crashed it into her temple. Her limbs relaxed and the blade fell with a loud clunk onto my shoe.

'What was all that?' Nine shouts as he races out of the shelter.

'Just had a spar with Six, that's all.' I replied.

'You knocked her out?'

'Yeah, I did. Care to help me tie her to a tree or something?'

'Sure, how do we keep her knocked out?'

'We set up a trap.'

_**A/N: OMC! Six has hypnotised herself! Yes, I know some of you are probably going to hate me forever for killing Four and Marina, but as I said earlier, there will be a twist at the end! After I have completed this FanFiction, I may possibly write a Guardians of Ga'Hoole story. If you are a fan of this series, or have read it, please leave your comments in a review! Thanks! If you haven't read it, I really recommend it! Toodles for now! XD**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**A/N: Wow guys, 11 reviews for last chapter! I know it's nothing much compared to those really popular fics, but this is amazing for one of my Fan Fictions! I had mixed reviews though, some of you thought it was my epicest (is that even a word?) chapter ever, some of you were partially hating me, and quite a lot of you wanted Four back in the story! I'm not really how to continue to make every single one of you happy, so I'll just stick to what I had in mind. Except, I will put the twist that was supposed to be at the end in this chapter. Okay, this author's note is getting long. Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Nine's POV**

Five and I drag a very knocked out Six across the sand, then place her sitting down at the tree's base. I wind coils of rope around her torso, then a few loops around her neck. Five ties Six's hands together and leaves them in her lap.

'So… how do we set up this trap?' I ask curiously.

'Collect heaps more rope.' She replies.

'Okay, I'll be right back.' I reply as I trudge back towards our camp to collect the things.

'Hey Eight, do you know where the rest of the rope is?' I ask.

'Um… I think it's in my backpack. What do you need it for?' he answers.

'We're setting up a trap around Six. One of Five's fantabulous creations.' I laugh.

Eight chuckles and throws me his backpack. I sift through his belongings and take out a massive coil of rope.

'Thanks!' I say and sprint back to Five.

Five is drawing a map in the sand with her finger when I arrive with the rope.

'Okay, can you tie rope around those rocks, and leave about three metres loose. We're going to need to hang these from the top of the trees around here.'

Once I've attached the rope around the rocks, Five takes one, scales a tree, then loops the loose rope around a thick branch up the top.

'Throw me a stick, will you!' she calls from the tree. I pick up a sturdy one from the sand and toss it to her.

'Thanks!'

I see her tying the loose end of the rope to the stick, jumping down then chiselling a hole through the trunk, slightly above Six's head. She then fits the stick through, poking it out the other side.

'How is that meant to work?' I ask, shaking my head.

'Well, if Six wakes up, she will have to remove the ropes with her telekinesis. Her limbs will be sore from being dragged across the sand, and she will need assistance getting up. The only thing she can use is that stick. She'll probably think that it's strong enough to hold her weight and she'll grab onto it to haul herself up. As soon as she knocks it, the stick will disappear through the hole and activate the rock to drop. It will fall on her head and knock her out again once more!' Five explains.

'And it if doesn't?' I say wryly.

'Then we have backup.' She replies with a wink.

She leaps up several trees and attaches rocks to all of the sturdy branches. She then finds a few long, hard pieces of drift wood and buries them under the sand.

'And what's that meant to do?'

'Well, if the rock doesn't knock her out, she'll take a step forward in any direction. When she steps down, she will step on a piece of drift wood. The other end of the drift wood will kick up and knock the rock from its position on the branch, causing it to swing down from the tree and hit her head. Hard.'

I laugh at Five's intelligence and pat her on the back.

'Okay, I think we can assume that Six is going to be knocked out for a while.' I grin.

'Also, if both plan A and plan B don't work, the noise would have woken us up already.' Five smiles.

'Mhm, good point.' I say as we head back to camp.

**Marina's POV**

'_Hey Marina, are you awake yet?' Ella's voice reverberates through my head._

'_Um… yeah, now I am.' I reply groggily._

'_Have you seen Five's trap that she and Nine made last night?'_

'_No… I was asleep.'_

'_Well, it's pure ingenious!'_

'_I assume it will keep her knocked out for a while?'_

'_Yup! Come have a look at what it does!' Ella says while gesturing to where Six is tied to a tree. I can see massive rocks hanging from the trees around her. To be honest, I really don't want to know how this trap works._

I wake up One, Two, Three, Adamus and Four to have a look at the trap. We follow the rest of the Garde towards where the trap is set up. Five is standing in front explaining what it does.

'So, the stick will release the rope and make the rock fall on her head.' She starts off.

I cough to try and stifle a laugh and Four snorts in amusement. One and Two are rolling hysterically on the ground and Adamus is trying to hide his smile. Three is smiling his face off at the sight of Six sitting on the ground with a giant rock above her.

'If that plan doesn't work, there is plan B. There is drift wood buried under the sand, and if she steps on it, the rocks from the other trees will swing in her direction. At least one will reach her, and obviously knock her out.' Five continues.

'_Well, very clever thinking!' I exclaim to Ella._

'_I know right!'_

'_Tell her that I hope her plan works.'_

'_Okay!'_

'Hey Five, Marina says that your plan is very clever, and that she hopes that it will work.' Ella tells Five.

'Aww thanks Marina!' Five smiles.

Our happy celebration is interrupted by a shuffling noise. We hide behind a pile of boulders and watch Six wake up. I can't wait to see Five's trap start working!

Six snaps the rope off her, and shakes her hands around. In one fluid motion, she grabs the stick, AND, puts her hand on the ground for support. All the rocks immediately swing out from the trees in her direction.

'Gah!' She cries and pushes all the rocks away with her telekinesis. I exchange a worried glance with Four. _Uh oh._

The rock directly on top of her falls and hits her shoulder. She runs around screaming in pain as Nine and Five jump out from the pile of rocks.

They both fight with Six and back her into a large cave. With one large kick to her shoulder, she collapses on the ground howling in agony. They sling her onto their shoulders and carry her back to camp. Ella beckons us to come.

'What are you doing to me!' Six screams and flails her arms around.

'We're trying to help. Someone has hijacked your mind. You're under your own hypnotism. Please try and listen.' Five whispers and wipes a wet cloth across Six's forehead.

'NO YOU'RE NOT!'

'Yes we are. Just please trust us.'

Six kicks her feet against the sand, creating a miniature dust storm. 'Let me go!'

I hear Ella trying to tell me something.

'_I know that Four said that you guys couldn't help us, but can you try?'_

'_Of course we will. We want Six back just as much as you do. Stand back, we'll try and do something._

'_Okay.'_

'GUYS! Stand back, Marina said that they will try and help Six somehow. She just told us to stand back.

'_Ella, now tell them that on your count of three, they have to think a wonderful thought or memory about Six, then channel that emotion towards her.' I say_

'Guys, on my count of three, you have to think a wonderful thought or memory about Six, then send the emotion towards her. That's what Marina told me.' Ella told them. 'One, Two, THREE!'

I held hands with One, Two, Three and Four and we reached deep into the depths of Six's mind. We pulled at the force hijacking her brain with all our combined energy, but it wouldn't budge.

'_Is it working?' I hear Ella say._

'_Not yet. We're going to try something different. Tell everyone to do that again, in exactly twenty seconds.' I reply._

'_Okay. Twenty seconds, start from now.'_

'Adamus, you need to do this for us. The force in Six's brain is definitely a Mog doing. You're a Mog, maybe you will have more effect on it. Please do it. For us.' I plead.

'Sure. I'll do anything to help you guys.' Adamus replied.

'THREE, TWO, ONE!' Ella yells.

This time, every single one of us focuses on Six with all our energy. I feel Adamus reaching inside her mind and fighting in the force within. I can feel it moving. With one final bit of will power, the force vanishes. Six is twitching all over and her eyelids are fluttering wildly. Suddenly, she just lies still.

'_We felt the force vanish.' I tell Ella. 'We have to wait for her to wake up.'_

'_Should we do anything?'_

'_No, just wait.'_

Suddenly, I felt myself disappearing out of the foggy world I was in. I felt columns of air rush past me and I was tossed aside in a hurricane of raging winds. I opened my eyes and emptied my mouth of sand.

'Four! Marina!' I hear Nine yell.

I roll onto my back and stretch out my limbs.

'What just happened?' I say to no one in particular.

'I'm not sure, we just saw you two lying on the sand a moment ago.' Nine replies.

'Is Six alright?' Four asks wearily.

'Yes, she's recovering. I think there's a connection between her recovery and you two appearing again.'

'Do you think it's safe to see her?'

'Yeah, come on, let's go.'

We start to walk back to the shelters when we hear some coughs from the other side of the beach. We rush over to see One, Two and Three rolling around and groaning.

'Whoa! Who are you three? Are you alright?' Nine gasps.

'Yeah, we're One, Two and Three. I have no idea how we all came alive again.' Three coughs.

'Wait. If Six was hypnotised when she killed Four and Marina, it's understandable if you they came alive. What's the deal with you three?' Nine asks.

'I really have no idea.' Two grunts.

We help them up and continue to walk towards camp.

'Six, you okay?' Four asks.

'Yes. Had a rather wild day though.'

'Well, I have to thank you, you brought all of us back to life.'

'Saying that cheesy stuff doesn't work on me.'

'No, you literally brought us back to life.'

'Whaddya mean?'

'Well, when you were in your hypnotised state,'

'I was hypnotised? When?'

'I'll get to that in a sec. Well, when you were hypnotised, you killed Marina and I.'

'OMC. I DID? I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE MYSELF!'

'But, when we all tried to release the hypnotism, you went back to normal and Marina and I kinda… came alive again. But that's not all. You brought One, Two and Three back to life as well. I really don't know how that works.'

'Wow… anyway, what's the hypnotism bit?'

'Well, a Mog force thing got into your head and hijacked your thoughts, and made you hypnotise yourself.'

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!' Six exclaimed and brought Four and I into a hug. She gave Four a chaste kiss then sat back down.

'I don't remember anything after our fight with Setrakus Ra. Did I do anything stupid, other that killing my friends?' Six asked meekly

'Uh… yeah… you drove the bus off the cliff.' I replied.

'I WHAT?'

'You drove the bus off the cliff. I stayed inside with Four to collect our bags then we ended up on this beach.'

'Well, what happens now?'

'We wait until you're healthy, then we go fight Setrakus Ra.

'Right.'

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter Eighteen is here! To fulfil many of your requests, I have brought everyone back to life! After all, this is sci-fi. Pretty much anything can happen. Okay, on a random topic, I'm still confused about daylight saving. I know it happened practically a week ago, but I still don't know whether the clock went forwards or backwards. Apparently, if you live on the east of the equator, you move forward, and if you're on the west, you move backwards. I'm from Australia so apparently I move backwards. But then if you're from America, you'd move forwards, so you'd be two hours more ahead of what you originally were. OKAY, I'M RAMBLING ON ABOUT DAYLIGHT SAVING TIMES. I SWEAR MY HEAD IS GOING NUTS. ANYWAY, TOODLES!**_

_**~Celinachanz **_


End file.
